Dad you have officialy ruined my life
by SimpleAs
Summary: About Lauren who comes to stay with her mums best friend called Emily in La push she has no idea about wolfs when she finds out how will she take it? And when her best friend comes down what will happen? this is a imprint a twist at the end
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh Dad you have officially ruined my life!" I moaned and leaned my head on the car window.

"Oh Lauren! You might actually enjoy this, anyway I don't have a choice and neither do you" he said sternly.

"I could of just stayed at Alex's she'd be happy to have me!"

Alex was my best friend and has been since we were little.

"Yes but not for 3 months!" Dad shouted he always wins.

"Ugh".

My dad was making me stay in La Push for whole summer which is the rainiest place on earth! Also living in sunny LA this was quite a change and a change I certainly didn't want to take, but of course dad being the King of ruin-Laurens –life-ville he would do anything to make my life miserable even if it meant driving me across the country to the tiny town of... well, Rain!! At least he wasn't staying with me, I was staying with my Mom's best friend we weren't always close but since my mum past away about 6 years ago she's been putting in extra effort to make sure I was okay, and plus she wanted me to have a female figure in my life, since I live with my dad and 2 older brothers (ugh). My aunties live in England (I still don't actually know where that is yet, I've never been good at geography) My aunties live there cost that's were my mum came from originally she travelled to America to see her best friend (the one I'm staying at and btw her name is Emily) who moved there a while ago and that's were she met my dad and the rest is history! That's what my history teacher always says, which made me chuckle.

"We are almost there" said dad.

"Why couldn't I just stay with my brothers they are old enough!"

"No way they won't be able to look after you properly even if they are 18 and 19 and besides Anna has offered to look after you she says she thinks you'll like here"

"I thought she knew me well I guess I was wrong" I moaned.

"Don't be so rude! You don't know anything about this place yet!"

"Dad it's so small we've practically seen the whole bloody place already!" I moaned.

"Language!" Dad shouted.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

Dad then took a turning down a stony road that went down a forest..

Then came a little cottage type house at the end it looked really cute it made me smile.

"Well I think this is it I'll help you carry your bags in" he said whilst getting out the car.

I got out the car and carried my pillow and one of my many bags; dad was left struggling with the rest.

I didn't really notice him I was busy staring at the house and the long trees around it something about this place made it look magical, but I couldn't but my finger on it.

"Well don't just stand there Lauren" said dad I followed him to the door unable to take my eyes of the forest. Dad knocked on the door instantly Emily opened it with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi come on in! Oh let me help you with those" she said seeing my dad carrying loads of bags.

"Thank you" said dad handing her my lightest bag that was filled with all my beauty products – I could not live without those!

The house seemed warm and cosy and quit small oh no this means my bedroom will be small ugh great! I don't want to seem ungrateful but I need it big so I can fit all my stuff in it.

Emily took of my coat and hanged it on some pegs and put my shoes on the rack.

"Put them there from now on" she smiled she seemed really happy, well that makes one of us.

Dad and Emily helped me carry my bags up into my room, which isn't so small after all it isn't as big as my room back home but I could live with it. My bed was a double and had blue duvet cover and a little fluffy blue mat on the floor she also put in a really pretty white dressing table with a big mirror in it and a matching chair of course. The walls were painted a warm cream colour – which matched the super clean carpet- and there was a little lamp on the table beside my bed.

"Is this okay? I knew your favourite colour is blue so I went out and bought some stuff to make it look nice" she said sounding unconfident.

"It's lovely!" I said, I've cheered up a bit now.

"Wow you've put some effort into this Emily!" said Dad surprised.

"yeh I have I'm glad you like Lauren I'll best be leaving you alone so you can unpack come on Nick" she said the last part talking to dad who I smiled at to show I wasn't that grumpy anymore. He smiled back and turned and followed Emily. After about 5 minutes I began to hear their soft muffled voices underneath me I must be above the kitchen. Normally I found it quite annoying but today I found it soothing and I listened to them whilst unpacking although I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I unpacked all my clothes to start with, I put them in the blur draws under the window that showed a good view of the forest. I put it really neatly –only jeans or skirts in bottom draw and all my nice tops second from bottom the in my top draw all my underwear. I hung my dresses, jumpers and cardi's in the wardrobe. I tucked my PJ's in my bed. Then I moved on to unpacking my products on to the dressing table (Which I loved defo my fave part of the room) it was quite fun laying out all my sprays and make-up, that took up some time and to finish it all up I put my book on the table (the one beside my bed) with my mini travel clock and placed my pillow on the bed.

I stood by the door admiring what I'd done it looked like it be living here all my life, the window shown a dark gloomy cold outside but in her it was warm, light and cosy.

After I changed my clothes (it was quite sweaty after a long journey) I noticed a white door in my room which was weird I couldn't think how I missed that anyway I opened it and inside was a bathroom sweet I never had that at home! I rushed back and got my toothbrush and shampoos and places them in there. I totally love my room now, I might even like it more than my other one which is saying something!

I stepped out if my room and looked down the little hallway there were 3 doors I figured one was a bedroom one was a bathroom and the other either a spare room or a study.

"Lauren!" called dad.

"Coming!" I called and ran downstairs.

Dad and Emily were leaning on the worktop and there were 2 empty mugs next to them.

"I'm going now love" Dad said and gave me hug whilst he was hugging me he whispered in my ear

"Be good".

"bye Emily if there are any problems call me"

"I'm sure there won't be have fun on your.." she trailed of having no idea what word goes at the end of that sentence.

"Conference" dad said finishing the sentence.

"Oh, well bye"

Dad left, I went to the window and waved goodbye he waved back then got into his car and drove off.

"So, all unpacked then?" she asked.

I turned around from staring at the window.

"Yes I love the room by the way"

"Good Um I wasn't sure what you liked for dinner in the end I just made some pizza is that okay?"

"Yeh I love pizza!" I giggled.

"Oh cool it will be ready in 5 minutes"

"Okay do you mind if I look around?"  
"No go ahead it is your house to for the next 3 months

I looked around the cottage type house. There was a round wooden table joining up the lounge and the kitchen, the lounge wasn't much just a sofa and a TV- a small TV. It didn't look like it gets used much but the sofas did they were all squished down like really tall heavy people sleep on it all day.

The stairs was placed between the lounge and the table, giving it some privacy but not much you could still see through the stairs a little.

I sat on the sofa and saw a book on the table beside it, as I am big bookworm i showed an interest in it. The book looked as if it had been red a zillion times the front cover was curled back. I picked it up.

It was a information book about the Quilete legends.

"What's this Emily?" I asked out of curiosity.

She rushed over behind me and saw it.

"Oh I'm into that kinda stuff, legends and things they seem fascinating to me, plus its something to read when it's raining."

"Oh"

"Yeh do you want chips or something with it?"

"Oh yes thank you chips please"

"Okay"

I Put the book down and walked upstairs.

My room was the first door you saw as you came up the stairs, than you'd have to turn left down the corridor. I peered in the first door you came to on the left it was another bedroom it was pretty empty apart from the large king-sized bed.

I looked in the next door I was right a bathroom.

I didn't go into the last room for to reasons

Emily called dinner was ready

The chances were that it was Emily's room so I didn't really need to go in it.

I rushed down stairs smelling the yummy food.

"Mmm smells nice" I called as approached the table.

"good"

She placed 2 plates out on the table.

We both sat down and started eating.

"So you live here by yourself?" I asked biting into a slice of pizza.

"Well Yes but Sam and his friends come every day they practically live here"

I finished chewing.

"Sam? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Oh so how many friends? Don't you mind him doing that?"

"No he's real close to his friends if I want to be with him I have to accept that is friends is a very big part of his life. And besides I'm friends with them to"

"How many?" I said them ate some chips.

"Um well there's Paul. Jared, Collin, Bradley, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth,"

"Okay so alot"

"Yeah there like a pack"

"How old are they?"

"Pretty young and good-looking, there might be one for you!" she giggled

I smiled, Alex was the flirting type, sigh I miss her.

"They will be here tomorrow at lunch can you help me cook?" she asked.

"Sure"

We finished are dinner and and I helped her wash-up, then we watched a little TV before going to bed.

As I lay in bed, I couldn't help but smile a little, I guess it was going to be okay here after all. I mean there some apparently cute guys coming tomorrow that was a plus.

******************Next morning********************

I opened my eyes and looked at my mini clock 8AM. I got up and looked out the window it was raining no surprise there.

I got changed and put some make-up on only a little and washed and dried my hair.

I ran downstairs.

"Morning" I called.

"Morning! DO you want some waffles?" Emily asked she was already dressed.#

"Yes please and some milk also"

"Okay"

The waffles were delicious I never got those at home so it was a real treat.

I drank the last of the milk and then we got cooking. Emily showed me how do make brownies, and whilst I did those she made cookies. Once they were in the oven we made pasta and bread. By the time we'd finished the whole kitchen taste like a mixture of sweet and savoury which surprisingly smelled really good. We laid all the food out on the table, and just after we took are aprons off. * topless guys walked in and one girl (The girl wasn't topless she was wearing ahorts and a strappy top) They showed there tanned six-packs which made me drool a little.

"Hey Emily said one of them and walked over to her and gave her a hug that must of been Sam.

"Hay guys remember I told you about Lauren" she said, they all nodded.

"Hey Lauren!" they all said.

"Nice to have you here" said Sam.

"Bread that better be freshly baked!" called one of them going over to the table and sittng down also grabbing a couple of slices.

"I'm Jared by the way" he said chewing on the bed.

They all sat down and called their names and started munching.

Paul seemed abit different not obviously it was just in his eyes his look, when he introduced himself to me his gaze seemed more softer more general it was weird but I just ignored it, it was probably just me.

Leah was the last to introduce herself.

I sat down with them and started eating the food too, so did Emily.

They all seemed to have quite a personality, laughing and joking as they ate.

The bread was so nice and still warm I couldn't get enough of it and neither could Jared.

All of them seemed pretty young around 14-16 maybe? Seth and Leah were brother and sister, and Seth seemed one of the youngest, it was weird though if seth was about 14 how did he get all those muscles? And Shouldn't adolescence boys be all you know spotty?

They all were really good-looking guys but none seemed to catch my eye except Paul he wasn't like particularly hot it was more I caught his rather then he caught mine. I let him stare at me for a while but then I got bored and it got kinda weird.

After lunch mostly all the food was gone apart from 2 brownies. They all went their separate ways after that, some slept on the couch some went out, they didn't seemed fazed by the coldness.

It was a pretty nice afternoon really . Emily said that they come here pretty much all the time, apart from school days and that they come in randomly through the day too.

She sent me to bed early that night (ugh great) at 9pm because I had my first day at a new school. They all went there so at least I wasn't a total loner.

When I lay in bed I thought about Paul about how he acted different from the other guys around me not in a bad way then I thought about them in general why they never wore tops when it was freezing and why they were so muscularly so fast.

I was having a really cool dream I was running in the forest really fast, and the sun was shining on me, suddenly I was in a grocery store and Jared was with me he kept saying "buy bread buy bread!"

Then he turned to me his eyes went red and he kept saying "beeeeeeeep" the sound hurt my ears and I woke up turns out the beep was my alarm. "Ugh school" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the school with Jared and Paul.

Straight in front of you was a long wide corridor with turning were I guess there were classrooms and stuff.

They took me to the office.

"Can I help you guys?" asked a oldish lady behind the desk.

"Yeah she's knew" said Paul

"What's you name dear?"

"Lauren Sansford"

"Oh yes" said the lady looking through a list.

"You class will be in room 12"

"Ooh that's my class" said Jared.

"Here's your diary and your timetable I trust Jared (she looked at Jared) to show you around"

"Will do miss" said Jared.

I took the diary and looked at my timetable. Maths first lesson then cooking.

Well cooking wasn't too bad.

"I'm Miss Doris by the way" said Miss Doris.

We walked away from the office.

"Well I better get to class" said Paul

"Okay bye Paul" said Jared.

"See ya in the canteen! Bye Luaren!" he called as he went.

I waved goodbye to him and he smiled happily back.

"Okay we gotta go this way" said Jared.

I walked into the classroom I was following Jared but then I teacher stepped in my way.

"Hello, and you are?" asked the teacher. She was middle-aged and looked abit stricked. Her eyes looked evil staring at me; it looked like she wanted to catch me out.

"I,I I'm Lauren" I stuttered.

"Lauren Sansford?" she asked evil-like and snoopy

"Yes" I answered

""Ok take a seat and don't talk when I'm taking the register." She said sternly.

I turned around and hoped Jared and saved a seat for me and phew he had, right at the back of the class. Everyone was dead quit as I walked to the back. They all stared at me I coudn't make out if they were looking at me with disgust or just in general. Their faces all turned to hatred defiantly when I sat next to Jared. Maybe they fancied him or something-he was good-looking. I just agnored it and besides Jared didn't react to it maybe he didn't notice.

Maths was really boring I had to sit next t this weird guy who kept saying "I love grapes" it was really weird, I just went along with it and went "yeah...cool ,yeah there nice" I was so happy to get out of that lesson.

"Ha unlucky!" he laughed as we walked out of the maths block.

"What?" I Said.

"You had to sit with Rick!" he laughed even more.

So the grape guy was called rick.

"Why is he so weird?" I asked.

"I don't know no one does" he said.

"Maths is gunna be hell from now one" I sulked.

"Don't worry ill swap places with him"

"Aww thank you" I gave him a hug from the side (I was walking next to him)

The cooking area smelled really nice, like fresh bread and cookies.

"Smells nice don't it?" said Jared.

"Yeah like bread and cookies"

"Yeah but double chocolate chip cookies"

"Wow you have a good sense of smell"

We walked in the kitchen/classroom.

"Okay today you will be making Pizza the ingredients are on the table, don't rush there will be enough for all of you I made sure of that! Get into groups of...(she counted us) 2 or 3, Lets cook!" she said the last bit in a French accent.

I went with Jared, it was really fun we had a four fight too, that was a laugh until we got told off, and everyone seemed to be scowling at me so I tried not to make direct contact with them otherwise it would make me really angry and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Our pizza didn't taste that great although it smelled nice. We put some tomato sauce on it and cheese with some ham. So we couldn't understand why it tasted so bad – must be something in the dough.

At break we ( me and Jared) hanged out with Seth, Quil, Embry ,Jacob and Paul. It was quit fun we just chatted in Paul's classroom.

"So how was your fist morning Lauren?" asked Paul.

"Oh it was a mixture of bad and good"

"What did you have first?" asked Paul.

"Maths that was weird and boring"

"Ha yeah she had to sit with that grape guy!" laughed Jared.

Everyone laughed with him.

"It's not funny!"

"what was the good part?" asked Paul

"Cooking!" I giggled reminded of the flour fight.

"Yeah that was fun" said Jared.

The whole time Everyone looked at Paul a little weirdly, they knew something I didn't and I wanted to find out.

After break we had Social sciences which was a little boring but ok. The teacher was really nice, she made sure I sat with a friend officially introduced me to me class.

Lunch was cool, I forgot my lunch money so Paul lent me some happily, in the end I just bought some sandwiches, and a flapjack.

I looked in my timetable, during registration, ugh it's Science I have always hated that.

As we walked into the lab Jared was telling me how tight the teacher was, His name was Mr Harrison, and that I should talk to him as little as I can he gets annoyed very easily.

We hurried to the lab and tried to walk in unnoticed as we were about 2 minutes late.

We were almost to our seats when he spotted us.

"You too!" he shouted. We turned around guiltily,

"WHY ARE YOU LATE TO MY LESSON!?" he really got shouting now.

"I'm sorry" said Jared he sounded so weak and cute I couldn't help but smile.

That's when his eyes turned to me.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" I'm scared.

"Jared sit down" Ordered Mr Harrison

Jared rushed to his seat.

"Who are you? You don't belong in my class!" he started to calm down a little but not much.

"Um um Im new" I stuttered.

It was scary having the whole class staring at me not to mention him.

"Well ...sit down!" he said it was funny how he didn't know what to say after that.

"Here's your book write your name on it!"

"See what I mean?" whispered Jared.

I whispered back,

"Yes totally he's evil!"

"Excuse me!" he raised his voice a little.

"Sorry sir" I said.

"You're already in my bad books one more time and it's detention."

Were about halfway through the lesson when everyone started talking to each other and it was really obvious they were too, I thought that it was okay to talk so I started talking whilst doing the worksheet.

"Jared?"

"Yes?"

"Was he always like this? Like evil!" I said quitly.

"No, he was okay" Answered Jared.

"Oh then how..."

"Right detentions tomorrow break!" He said pointing at me.

"Why me? Every else was talking too!" I moaned, then I realized what just came out my mouth. Oh crap.

"Right come here afterschool instead for you detention"

This is so unfair! Why was he picking on me! Ugh!

Everyone in my class looked at me for about 3 minutes them carried on with their work. And that included Jared.

As soon as we got out of class, I was talking to Jared about how annoyed I was.

"Oh my god that was soo mean!" I moaned.

"Yeah it was pretty tight but that's what he's like"

I was surprised Jared wasn't surprised.

"Aren't you surprised?" I asked.

"Yes, you will have to ask Sam to give you a lift home later though" I said

Author's note

Sam lives with them (Emily and Lauren) I tried to edit my first chapter and add it in but well it didn't work out so yeah just to let you know thanks xx

"Is that what you where thinking about?" I asked.

"Yes"

I didn't really concentrate in last lesson I was too angry.

When the bell rung I went straight to my locker grabbed my stuff and stormed back to the lab, I didn't see Jared al all thought I must of left early of something.

As I entered the lab I saw I wasn't the only victim of his, there were 12 others too, including one guy that looked kinda cute, but I tried not to think about that...for now.

"Come in and take a seat" he said.

I sat as close to the door as I could which also was next to the cute guy, which made me a little happy.

The teacher started handing around a plain piece of lined paper, ugh great will probably be writing lines for the next 2 hours.

"When you get this paper you will write your name on it and repeatedly write down the same sentence which I will write on the board .

He scowled at me as he handed me the paper so I scowled back.

He then wrote "I will do as I am told in my lesson"

I got my pen and started writing.

Then he left the classroom.

And everyone started talking.

I didn't cos I didn't know anyone.

I listen to the conversation for abit then I got bored, I was about to write my second line when the cute guy spoke to me.

"I haven't seen you around before are you new?" he asked his voice was really smooth.

"Yeah this was my first day"

He chuckled, "nice way to end it"

"Yeah, sucks."

"so what you do?"

"Talked like everyone else but he had to pick on me"

"Yeah in every class he has the chosen one"

"The chosen one?"

"Yep everyone in this room is the chosen one out of each of his classes"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I wasn't listening and talking alot My names Tom by the way"

"Oh nice name I'm Lauren"

Suddenly he came back in and everyone immediately was silent and was writing again.

He sighed, and then left again, this time everyone was staying silent.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up it was Paul he was waving at me smiling, I grinned back at him maybe he could be my escape. He pointed the fire exit.

I looked around and got up silently and made my why to the fire exit. Some looked up staring at me, I put my finger to my mouth hinting to them to not say a word, I was glad they said yes. Well they didn't say it they mimed it, so did Tom.

I opened the door, which clicked, Paul was already round the other side. I forgot we were up a floor so I just stepped out expecting the ground just under my feet so I leaned all my wait on that foot to find not floor if Paul hadn't of grabbed my wait I would of fallen down and really hurt myself.

I felt his hot hands on my waist. It made me cringe I tryed to hide it, suddenly the teacher came in he must of heard me of course the door was still open and you could see the back of me. "Oh crap I mimed at Paul. He had to hold me as I couldn't move my other leg as it was still in the classroom and if u moved it then he would hear it and see it and then we'd both be screwed.

So we waited. Adrenaline pumped through me I was just waiting for him to catch us- me

I was surprised Paul didn't drop me I was probably quite heavy, his arms weren't even shaking, strong- which impressed me.

Then the teacher left, Phew Paul put me down and before closing the door I offerd of anyone else wanted to escape too they said no otherwise he may notice.

We ran down the stairs together I laughed.

"Wow that was close!" I said.

He laughed.

"How did you know I was there anyway?" I asked.

"Jared"

"Ooh that's where he was" I said to myself.

We walked and walked till I wondered if we were going the right way and then I thought were are we going cos I thought it was home.

I was about to ask when we started walking past a fair thing.

"Fancy going to have a look around?" asked paul.

"Sure" I didn't see why not, as we walked in I saw loads of those rides like the one where you get in a teapot and you spin around. Last time I went on that ride a I was 6 and puked up all over my parents,

I have been on it since. There where also pony rides, and I mini wheel thing – I don't know what there called. There were loads of 12 year olds running round the place as well as little kids and there parents.

I suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked Paul.

"I haven't been to one of these in ages!"

"Yeah me neither" said Paul.

"Last time I came I puked up on that teapot ride!"

"eew" said Paul, which made me giggle.

"Ha "rent a pony" stalls these days are really... " I couldn't find a good word to describe it.

"Which one's your favourite?" asked Paul.

"Hmmmmm" I thought as we walked over to their pen. I looked at the three that were on offer-to rent- One was white with large brown spots on it, the other was black and the last one brown and white. I reached out my hand over the fence trying to get one to come. Most of them ignored me and carried on eating the grass apart from the brown and white one who came over. I stroked it's warm muzzle, and then it did that horse/pony thing were like they do that thing with their nose like there trying to blow there nose know what I mean?

"I think it's a girl" I said smiling at the pony.

"Yeah she's really pretty" said Paul, also stroking its neck.

"poor thing" I said.

"Why?" asked Paul.

"It's stuck this tiny pen with silly kids running round the place awwww" I said as I kissed its warm muzzle.

"This is my favorate" I added.

"Yeah" agreed Paul.

Then some kids came over and started stroking which was our que to leave.

"Do you want some candyfloss?" asked Paul.

"Sure

The candyfloss tasted really sweet but what I hated about it was that it made your fingers all sticky.

"I love the way it disappears in your mouth into virtually nothing" said Paul.

"Yeah pity its all sticky"

"I can live with that" said Paul, who just showed a load of it in his mouth.

"Why did you come?" I asked randomly.

"Come where?" he asked confused he looked at me whist we headed out of the fair thing.

I didn't realize this before but his eyes were really pretty – that sounded so cheesy!!!

I hadn't realized I was staring into his eyes until I suddenly saw his hands waving in my face.

"Whoa!"I said, okay it kinda scared me I didn't know what it was at first!

"Lauren where you staring at?" asked Paul.

"Oh um nothing at all" I said it sounded a bit weird.

"So come where?" by the time we asked this we were already walking down the road past the fair.

"To get me" I answered.

"Well I felt sorry for you I mean that teacher is mean"

"Yeah he is!" I growled a little as I said that, just the thought of him made me angry.

He chuckled.

"What?! I said.

"Your growl was cute"

I blushed.

Damn! (The doctors just finished telling me there no time losing you could be... soz that isn't lauren speaking that's me (author) its this thing me and my friend do I just had to add it in! Btw its JLS lyrics anyway back to the story)

Damn! I should of never growled, this is now embarrassing!

"I'm not good at growling okay!" I giggled a little out of embarrassment.

"No it wasn't bad it was cute" assisted Paul.

"Thank you for coming" I said trying to get of the embarrassing subject.

"No problem it was fun..ny" he added.

"Yeah it was specially went you had to stop me from falling" I giggled.

"You're really strong" I said turning serious.

"Why thank you" he said in a funny voice which made me giggle.

We ended up arriving at Emily's at 6pm, we burst through the door laughing.

We looked up and saw Emily she looked a bit miffed, okay really angry.

"Where have you been!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry I had detention and then Paul got me out and we went to the fair and"

"It was fun, you don't need to worry she was always with one of us at least throughout the day, and I walked her home" said Paul all serious.

She looked at Paul a bit weirdly.

Then the tension broke.

"Okay Paul your off and you too Lauren, Paul you better be off Sam needs you" she said.

"OK bye Lauren" he said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I started to blush but managed to stop it before it got worse. Man I bush alot.

"Dinner is ready" said Emily, opening the oven and took out a plate of food.

"  
"I ate it an hour ago"

"Oh" I said looking down

I ate my meal alone that night.

I thought about the day, I decided that my highlight was after where we went the fair and stuff, and then my second highlight was hmm I liked the cooking lesson on talking to the cute guy-Tom.

My worst was the science lesson with that teacher grrr. I laughed aloud when I thought the grr part it reminded me when Paul said my growl was cute.

After tea I watched some TV with Emily, went to bed a bit early so I could read my book.

The week went quite fast most of the days Sam drove me home, on one occasion me and Paul walked home we went in the fair again since it will be there for like a week or somthing, and we stroked the pony that was my favourite, we decided on a name for it too- Poppy. It was fun hanging out with Paul he seemed to like hanging out with me too which made me happy, fornuantly I didn't have my next science lesson till Monday. Phew.

I warned Emily I'd probably be late.

I woke up on Friday expecting school like normal I came down stairs all dressed up and teeth brushed bag packed, and saw Emily still in her dressing gown.

"Emily! Why are you in your dressing gown still? You're supposed to be giving me a lift today!" I said all worried.

She turned around laughing.

"What?" I said confused.

"No school today, staff training you silly I thought you knew"

"No"

"Aww do you want a pancake?" asked Emily

"sure"

We all sat down(Emily Sam me) eating the pancakes.

"Jeez Lauren" said Sam.

"Yeah what?" I said focusing on putting the syrup on mine.

"How much do you need?" asked Sam.

"I think you might be overdoing it abit" added Emily.

"Naaaah you can never have to much"

As I ate my pancake I realized it was going soggy and it was really sticky, maybe a I was overdoing it a little oh well I will not admit it, otherwise that means they were right.

"So what did you need Paul for the otherday?" I asked, making conversation.

Emily and Sam looked each other weirdly.

"Well?" I said was it that hard to answer the question?

"I needed him because (he started thinking) to referee our game" he said it like a question.

"Okay" I said I'm not an idiot I knew he was lying. It's so obvious he was hiding something from me they all where including Emily and Paul, they can't keep this secret forever I will find out, I just will!

That day I went on a walk on my own. It was really cold outside so I wrapped myself up warm with hat ,gloves scarf and coat and my long brunette hair coming out.

I stepped over rocks and mini rivers until I came across this really nice meadow and the sun shone through it was so pretty. I sat there for a while, and then I decided to lay there, with the sun warming up my cold face. I closed my eyes and just listened to the wind and the birds. Somtimes I'd hear footsteps and opened my eyes to see a dear there I stayed still and watched them eat calmly. I felt so peaceful and relaxed I fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly and leaned up I swear I saw a wolf it saw me then quickly ran away. It was really big too. Oh my god are there wolfs here? I didn't know that. Oh god I could get eaten I got really scared from then on and walked home, every noise I would turn all ninja like. I know this sounds so crazy but I kinda began to want to see it again just 1 more time, it was so big and I dunno just dirrent to what I thought a wolf would be like. It was weird why did it run away woudn't it like eat me or sniff me or something? When I got home Emily was there and straight away I told her that I saw a wolf.

"Oh my really!" she was shoked, "I better tell Sam"

"What can Sam do?" I asked.

"Scare them away"

"What did it look like? What colour was it?" she asked

"I don't know it looked straight at me then ran away I didn't have time to see its coat or anything"

"Oh okay I shouldn't of let you go walking on your own"

"It's not your fault" I said.

Then Sam and all his friends burst in looking at Emily all serious then they saw me and there gazes changed then they looked at Emily. Apart from Paul who just looked at me half smiling half serious.

"Um Lauren could you go upstairs?" asked Emily they were all so serious it was weird.

I ran upstairs and into my room, I couldn't hear them talking very much they were so quite.

I waited and waited I read some of my book too randomly at times I could hear one of their voices.

I was sick of waiting and quietly snuck out of my room and very quietly stepped down the stairs.

"Well I think we should tell her!" shouted Paul out of nowhere – well to me anyway.

Tell me what? Okay this was my chance to find out the big secret I ran downstairs.

"Tell me what?" I said.

They all turned and looked at me.

Paul

Oh crap.

I wish I could tell her right now, it's so hard keeping it from her day after day.

But if I told her now the whole pack would hate me, as they did just have row with me about telling her. I shouldn't of shouted now I have to lie to her.

"Tell me what?" she repeated again.

"That I was going to buy a pony for my cousin it s her birthday" I lied.

"Yeah and he is going to bring it here tomorrow to show you he wants to know if you think she'll like it" laughed Sam everyone laughed with him.

I turned to him and made a angry face at him.

He did that innocent face which I hated.

She's not an idiot she probably knows that's something's going on that there is a big secret that no one is telling her. We can't keep this from her forever because I'm imprinted on her same knew that yet he still puts me through this pain.

"Okay" said Lauren I looked up at her, her beautiful eyes and lovely hair.

And then I decided.

Weather Sam liked it or not I will tell her tomorrow.

Aurthours note

Thank you so much for the reviews I really apprehsheate it tell everyone about my story and keep the reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3 seeing wolf

So Paul was going to show me the pony he has got that he is going to give his cousin for her birthday. What a shit lie. I am so pissed off at everyone. Even Emily- and that is saying something. I lied on my bed, Staring at the ceiling. There was a loud silence. I could not here any muffled voices below me. Everyone left about an hour ago and god knows where Emily is, right now I don't care. All I wanted was mom. I needed her so much and I missed her more than ever. If she was here right now I would leap up and give her a hug that would last forever, then I'd tell her all my problems and she'd say to me,

"Don't worry it will be ok in the end I know it will"

I sighed. It was weird though, Paul. I don't think he wanted to lie to me, in fact I could tell I don't know how but I could tell that he wanted to tell me. I wish he could so much. After all the time he has spent with me I thought he would if trusted me with this secret. What was stopping him? Him and his friends they seem so together, so close, tight. I don't think that was normal. Me and my friends back home weren't together 24/7. Probably just me. I'm getting really paranoid about this. From now on I will not be happy with any of them until one of them –Hopefully Paul – tells me. With these thoughts buzzing in my mind a slowly very slowly drifted off into sleep.

I appeared downstairs Emily and Paul was there. "I demand you tell me" I shouted

They looked at me with evil in their black eyes. "No"

"But I won't tell ill do anything" I said.

Then Sam appeared. He was wearing a suit or some reason.

"Sam why won't you tell me?"

"Leave Lauren" he said calmly.

"WHY!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!!" I shouted very angry.

Then we were in the woods just me and Sam.

He morphed into this giant monster thing.

He opened his mouth and ran towards me.

I screamed.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my room and it was pitch black and silent. I breathed heavily.

"It's okay I'm fine" I murmured to myself.

I got out of bed that's when I realized I was still fully clothed, so I walked over to the mirror (I don't know why I bothered I could see anything) I brushed my hair, and I felt a little random so I out on one of my favourite dressed with tights and a cardi- I know random! I fell over a couple of times because it was pitch black and I didn't want to put the light on as it would hurt my eyes.

After I was done dressing I walked out of my room and into the corridor I peered into Emily's room she and Sam were fast asleep in there.

Then I remembered I was mad at them.

Stupid Sam

Stupid Emily! Grr

I walked downstairs the house was silent the only light was the moon.

I looked out the window the moonlight shown down on the forest. It looked s beautiful I was so tempted to go out there; it was like something was drawing me out there.

I grabbed my coat and hat as I walked outside.

As I walked through the door the fresh air hit me.

I breathed it in feeling the air run down into my lung. So nice.

I looked around me. I swear this forest was magical normally I wouldn't dare come out in the night let alone go in a forest who knows would could be out there? I knew what was out there- Wolfs and big ones. But for some reason I wasn't afraid.

I looked around where shall I go? I decided to go to the meadow like last time.

I started walking to the meadow. I was still walling after an hour. Wasn't I supposed to cross a mini-river? And where was that giant stone that I saw last time? I'm lost. But I wasn't scared or worried in fact I was happy. It was like the forest was my friend and it wanted me to stay with it. It was getting a bit lighter now so I could see where I was going a little. I climbed up a tree and sat on one of the braches surprisingly I was really comfy. I felt at one with nature. Haha that is something my dad would say. I suddenly heard something , my body stiffened. I pulled my dangling legs up close to my body.

I waited in anticipation to see what it was. I looked beneath me. Then A wolf walked underneath me it was big and furring. It stopped and looked forward. I gasped. Then I put my hand over my mouth I hope it didn't hear me. It's ears pricked back and it looked up. Crap crap crap crap CRAP.

I looked into its eyes as it looked back into mine. Whoa it didn't seem evil it peered at me in curiosity and worry. It looked down again and them it ran off. Okay weird.

I let my feet dangle again. The sun was up now it shown down on my face. I didn't see any wolfs after that. When the sun came I saw I had a watch on.

8AM. I better go.

I climbed down from the tree and brushed of all the twigs and stuff off of my dress.

I realized where I was now the rock was just 5 minutes away. I went the opposite way of the rock and headed back to the house. I sneaked through the door on a low profile.

"Morning" said Emily.

So much for the low profile.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Breakfast?"

"No"

It was silent for a bit.

"Aren't you going to ask me where ive been?"

"I know where you've been" she said happily.

"How"

"Sam said he saw you"

"I didn't see him"

"Hay" said Sam walking through the door.

"Hi Sam where have you been?" I asked last time I saw him he was in bed.

"Hanging round the forest"

"Did you see any wolfs?" I asked

He seemed abit alarmed by this question.

"No"

"Oh I did it wasn't scary there really cute just wait till you see one"  
what am I doing?? I need to shut up I am angry!

"I'll look out for them" he said weirdly.

Aurthors note

I'm trying to keep my chapters a bit shorter now cos I get that the last one was really long soz bout that guys ill keep it short and snappy from now on and please review my story!! Thx xxxx


	4. Chapter 4 tall guy say what?

I was watching some Friends on TV when Jared came in. It was just me in the house as Emily went to get some groceries.

"Lauren!" He called laughing.

I got up and turned the TV off.

"Jared what is it?" I asked.

"Just... go...outside!" he said between laughs.

"Ok" I walked out the door leaving Jared dieing of laughter.

I walked out and saw Paul looking grumpy with a rope in his hand. The rope was attatched to a pony.

I chuckled a little.

"Do you like it?" asked Paul dead serious.

"Yes I'm sure you cousin would like it" I said the word cousin with those speech marks that you do with your hands.

I started stroking it's muzzle.

"Um Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this the pony we saw at the fair the ones that you ... rent"

"Yes" he smiled guiltily.

I laughed.

"You should let it run around"

"Yeah I would but she might get Eaten by the" he suddenly stopped.

"By the what?" I asked. "The..wolfs?"

"I know you've seen them twice or one twice"

"Okay how do you know I saw the same one when I didn't? And have you seen them?"

"Yes I have seen them"

Yes I'm not the only one!!

"There really cool aren't they?" I asked exited.

He nodded.

"Lauren I need to talk to you" I said serious.

"I know you were lying to me Paul this pony (I stroked the pony) isn't for your cousin"

"Yeah Sam doesn't want me to tell you but I have too"

Yess I'm finally going to find out this secret!

Paul tied the pony to a random tree.

He took my hand and walked deeper into the forest.

Then we stopped and he turned and faced me.

"Paul what's going on?" I asked.

His face was so serious It scared me a little.

He sucked in a breath of air then he spoke. My heart pounded. This secret was far more bigger then I ever imagined.

"The wolf that you saw was me"

"Huh?"

He then morphed into a wolf. Not just any wolf exactly like the one I saw earlier today.

The wolf stood there in front of me. Its eyes stared into me waiting for me to react.

My eyes were wide opened.

Oh my god there was a giant wolf in front of me and I think it was Paul. No way.

I reached out my hand. I touched his head his fur was so soft.

I stroked him. Oh my god I'm stroking Paul. I smiled.

The tension in his eyes seemed to break away probably because I smiled.

I went down on my knees so I was at his level. I cupped is big face in my hands that seemed really small when compared to his face.

"It's really you isn't it?" I asked and looked into his eyes.

He nodded.

I kissed his soft head.

"This is the secret?" I whispered.

Paul nodded.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"So you can't speak when you're like this?"

I'll take that as I no.

"You're really cute!" as I said that I gave him a hug and rested my head in his back I could hear him breathing.

He then morphed back.

"Aaah so that's why your never fully dressed, cos your clothes rip of you"

"Yep, but you can't tell anyone this not even you dad"

"Got it who else knows this and who else is this?"

"Emily knows and well all of us are"  
"So there wolfs but Emily isn't yeah?"

"Yeah"

"So that's why when I told Emily and you guys you were all weird"

"Yeah Sam with a bit annoyed with me, I could hear your breathing and I wanted to see who was there it could of been Edward and Bella but I needed to check"

"Who are they?"

"That's another story"  
"So that's it your just wolfs right nothing else?"

"Well when we are wolfs we can see into each other's minds and we all have a hotter temperature we eat more we run very fast we heal very fast we.....(he was thinking) ow we have a very good sense of hearing and all of us are in a pack and Sam's is the alpha wolf"

Wow this was really serious like this was real.

"There's alot more but I''l tell you later once you've processed that chunk of info"

"OK so when you were a wolf they could read your mind so they know I know?"

"Only Leah Seth, and Sam know they were wolfs then"

"Oh so if your human you can't read each other's mind"  
"Yeah it is because were a pack so we need to share information and we can't talk so we think"

"So that's it right, just wolves, no-ones like eh um, vampire right?" I asked randomly.

He looked at me weirdly , "no vampires right?" I repeated


	5. Chapter 5 My Paul

Authors note

Hi there its me, so please please please review even if you have reviewed already I really really love getting them!!! It makes me more eager to write. Also if anyone has any cool ideas please tell me! Thank you! Okay here is the next chapter –

Chapter 5

My life was completely different I could feel it. I could feel something for Paul too deep in the pit of my stomach. I think it was love. I can't believe I'm thinking this I love Paul? Ive only known him for like week! And besides I ditched the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing ages ago every guy I dated turned out to be idiots. They looked good and they smelled good but they weren't. So my perception on boys changed it wad rear to find a good one, and believed I never would so I just stopped dating.

But Paul was something different, heck he was a wolf but still I didn't feel this way about say Jared he was friend, but Paul it was weird feeling, I didn't know how to describe it was this like proper, real,true... love? It may be. Shit I can't fall in love! I'm sixteen for god's sake! What would my dad say?! And besides Paul probably doesn't feel the same way I mean sure he may fancy me but not love me.

So I invited Paul over for the evening I wanted to give him a good and proper chance to tell me everything. And I mean everything!

There was a knock on the door.

I heard Emily open it and I heard her muffled voice saying "Come in Paul She's in her room, make sure she doesn't faint!" I heard laughes then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

Then the door opened and in came Paul he was fully clothed this time.

I was sat on the chair (the one with the dressing table) .

He sat on the bad which instantly looked tiny.

"Spill" I said spinning on the chair (did I mention it was a spinny one? Well it is)

He laughed. "What do you want to know first?"

"Hmmm...Vampires" I said spinning really fast on my chair.

"I suddenly stopped the chair and got up I planned on walking to the bed but I went the opposite directed and walked into the wall.

"Oww" I said and fell on my butt."Hit my nose"

Paul laughed then he got up and helped me to the bed.

"You've got a nose bleed" he said.

"Now I look ugly!" I moaned in a that weird voice you do when you sqeeze you nose.

My nose was being squeezed By Paul then he pushed my chin up.

"Your hands are soo hot, if you were in the desert would you turn into fire?" I asked.

"Haha no I'd turn into a wolf so I could run to civilisation" I said. He let go of my nose.

"Has it stopped?"

"Yes"

"Good I'm not spinning ever again" l leaned on the wall. "So about the vampires what are they like? Do they turn into bats and sneak into people's house and suck their blood!" okay I gotta little carried away.

"No the ones round here don't they drink animal blood and they look just like humans except there a little paler and their skin is cold and hard as concrete."

"Edward and Bella there vampires, any more?"

"Yeah there's 9 of em"

"Okay enough about them more about wolves!" I said getting excited.

He laughed he could sense my excitement.

"We don't age not for w while at least and it's not morphed it phased"

"When will you start aging again?"

"I don't know not for a while"

"Ok question"

"Go for it" said Paul.

"Were you born a wolf?"

"No I was 14 and I got really angry and then I phased I was shocked at first and then Sam found me and took me in and told me it was normal and here I am"

"That must off been really weird for you"

"Yeah it was I dumped my girlfriend too I didn't like her anymore I changed since that day"

The minute he said girlfriend I could fell jealousy rumble from within me and then he said the rest of the sentence and the jealousy went.

"This brings me to the next thing you must know"

I suddenly felt a cold breeze and saw that my window was open damn it.

"Hold on" I interrupted.

I shut the window.

I sat back on the bed. The breeze made the hairs on my arms stand up.

I sat back on the bed hugging myself to keep warm.

"You cold?"

"Yes" I shivered.

I sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled next to him. It was like a radiator but cuddly and it could talk.

"Much better and warmer" I added.

"Good anything to keep you warm"

I blushed thank god he couldn't see me.

"So what else should I know?"

"Imprints" he said.

The word seemed familiar yet completely foreign and the same time.

"There rear but in this pack they seem common ( he chuckled), wolves imprint on humans but just one it could be any person a random stranger you walk past in town even a child"

"Right"

"The imprints are very strong the human can feel it too and they can never be broken"

"Once the wolf has imprinted on the human the human's life has changed forever" continued Paul.

"So what does it mean?" I asled.

"Well it's love"

"You love a baby?"

"It can be deferent types of love and the love changes throughout the human's life example if I imprinted on a baby. I would be her big brother and play with her and as she grew up I would always be there for her and when she's ready I would be her boyfriend do you get it?"

"Yes so you have to imprint on a baby?"

"No any age generally not much older then what you are"

"Okay"

Paul took a deep breath.

"I'm going out with Sam be back in a couple of hours!" called Emily.

"Ok!" I called back.

"So what?" I asked trying to get back into the moment.

"I've imprinted with you" he blurted out, so fast I could barley understand it but I did ooooh I did!.

I think he was waiting for me to reply like he did when he first morphed I mean phased.

I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted the first thing that came into my head.

"Great!" it sounded so bad. Like sarcastic which is not at all what I meant.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Umm Yes?" I said it like a question, I didn't understand what he was asking.

"Well" he said improvising. "Do you feel it inside you? It feels comforting and strong, do you feel something for me?"

What he was saying made complete sense, I'm not crazy the feeling that I have is real and...does Paul has it to?

"Do you?" he probably does but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes very much" he said I think he was smiling.

"Me too" I said.

"It's us" he said "The imprint" he added.

"It's our imprint" I said soflty.

There's a lot to take in Paul and well everyone was a wolf. Vampires are real and me and Paul have imprinted. Okay I can handle it because I know now that Paul will always be there, and that's how I wanted it.

I turned and looked at Paul. He must of sensed me looking at him because he looked back at me. Then I kissed him.

"Your officially my Paul" I whispered after I kissed him. I smiled and kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 6 at the beach

Chapter 6

"Aaah the wind is blowing the hair on my ice-cream!" I moaned. Taking my hair off of my ice-cream and noticing lumps of ice cream all over the bottom part of my hair and I washed it this morning!!

He stood in front of me acting as my wind break and it worked well I was a big lad not in bad way though he was really hot!

I was standing there staring at his beautiful face for while forgetting I was at the beach (it was a nice sunny day today surprising, but a little windy as well) until he ruined my Paul day dream.

"Lauren!" He said.

"Yes what?" I asked confused a little.

"Tie up your hair" he said.

"Or right yeah" I said I handed him my ice cream "Don't eat it!" I said as Paul gobbled up his 5 minutes ago and we got them 6 minutes ago!

"I won't!" He said reassuring me.

I quickly tired up my hair in a loose ponytail and took my ice cream back.

"You take so long eating your ice-cream!" He said.

"I'm sorry for being normal!" I said exaggerating the "Normal".

Paul rolled his eyes.

The wind stopped for a bit and it felt really warm.

"That's better" I said, "Nice and warm again"

"Where you cold?" He asked worried.

"I was a little"

"Tell me when you are and I'll keep you warm" he said wrapping his hands round me making me really warm.

I looked around, the beach was empty.

"You wanna go swimming?" I asked.

It was lucky I packed my bikini just in case.

I rushed into my swim suit whilst Paul waited for me in the sea.

I stepped deeper in the sea as I did I looked for Paul but I couldn't see him.

I took another step the water now up to my waist. "Whoa" I didn't know it but there was like a 2 metre drop. I suddenly fell under the salty water. I opened my eyes. And kept my mouth shut I hated the taste of sea water. All I could see was blue, I looked down the bottom was about half a metre below me. I then saw someone's arm in my way. I looked up- Paul. He was smiling.

I would smile but the water would come in my mouth so I just waved.

He took my hand and began swimming. His hand was still warm but not as warm as usual must be the cold sea.

I took my further out where all the coral's were.

There beautiful fish swimming around the corals. Wow I thought.

I made my way to the surface and gasped for breath a second later Paul came.

"How did you know that was there?"

"I used to go cliff diving"

"Cliff diving?"

"Yeah the cliff just there" he said looking toward the cliff.

I gave him a look.

"Oh no it's way to dangerous" he said.

***************Short time gap*******************

We reached the cliff and looked down it was a big drop but the sea below it was calm and it looked pretty with the sun shining down on it.

Paul wrapped his arms round me and pulled me in.

"and that's as far as it's gonna go you can dream the rest" he said.

"Oh please!!" I begged.

"I don't want you getting hurt" he said almost as if he was convincing me.

|"Well" I said thinking."Let's go together! Then you make sure I'm fine- which I will be"

He thought for a bit.

"Fine" he said giving in.

"Yes!"

He let go of me and we made way to the edge of the cliff.

I was always the out-going type, so I wasn't feeling nervous.

"Are you scared?" I asked Paul

"I'm scared for you" he replied serious. "I can't believe your making me to this"

I took his hand.

He held my hand tight.

"Don't let go" he said.

"And jump" I shouted.

We jumped of.

I huge grin came on my face.

Paul was smiling to.

I knew he'd like it.

"This is amazing!" I shouted my voice was lost in the wind that was blowing in our faces.

The cold water swallowed me up bubbles blocked my view. I moved my arms and legs to try and get to the surface. Then I realized my hands where empty. Paul!

I swam to the surface.

"Paul!" I shouted.

There was no sight of him.

I looked at my hands it was weird I'm sure I didn't let go.

I felt hands on my shoulders I turned around.

"Paul!! You let go!" I said.

"No it was the impact" he said.

"Whatever!" I said knowing he was right.

"Well it was really fun wasn't it" I said excitedly.

"Yeah I haven't done that in a while"

"Come on let's do some proper swimming!" I said without waiting for a reply I went under water.

Paul followed me. We did loads of swimming under water, it was so beautiful and quite.

We swam together under water and went through the corals. It was really fun.

The day grew old and it was getting dark so we had to go .

It was freezing getting out of the water and I was all wrinkly. I dried myself off and got changed into something dry. Paul didn't get changed he wasn't cold so I guess there wasn't much point.

"Do you wanna ride home?" He asked.

"Sure" I said automatically.

Wait did he just say ride?

I looked back and Paul had phased into a wolf.

He looked so cute.

I stroked his head.

"This is what you mean by ride?"

He nodded.

"I'll just sit on your back yeah?" I said turning to his back.

I got on and surprisingly comfy. I began to walk then sped up and then in full on run.

The trees turned into a blur. And I grapped on to his neck but I didn't strangle him.

It was pretty quick and within minutes we were home.

I slipped of his back. And walked towards the door.

In which Paul (in human form) followed.

I stepped in the door but Paul didn't follow.

"Paul?"

"I gotta go Sam..."

"Okay" I interrupted. "I had fun, see you" I said and kissed him.

He kissed back and then he gave me a hug and went.

"Bye!" I called.

I shut the door and turned around, smiling to myself.

I have a lot to tell Alex!

********Author's note****************

Hey! Just to let you know I have started writing another story called "Imprinted Vampire" please check it out! Thanks and R and R!!


	7. Chapter 7 Mom knew

Chapter 7-

"Emily?" I asked whilst helping her stack the dish washer.

"Yes hun"

We'd already had that "talk" about me finding out and that crap, ugh hate those talks. So boring!!

"Did mom know?" the thought randomly came to me and I just had to know the answer.

"Yes" she said quickly.

Mom knew?

I didn't know what to say I ended up stuttering.

"You remember that summer when your mother came to stay with me?" she said as she put a plate in the dishwasher.

I thought back to the blurry memories of mom, they seemed to be locked up in the back of my mind.

"You were pretty young you might not remember it" said Emily as I was trying to remember.

I suddenly found the memory it was pretty clear. Mom was visiting auntie Emily for a 2 weeks leaving me with my dad and brothers. I was pretty annoyed. The thing that made it so clear was because when she came back she acted different. Like more open minded and I don't know how to describe it. Being young I didn't mention it to anyone.

"I remember" I answered.

"That's when I told her, I could keep it a secret she's my best friend"

"Whoa" I whispered.

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Surprisingly well"

"Did she imprint or anything?"

"No she's married to your dad!" she laughed.

I felt really stupid.

I felt Emily's warm touch on my back.

"Lauren imprints are a pretty rear thing to happen and sometimes a wolf never imprints you were lucky and so was I"

"Yeah, so did she hang out with them?"

"You mean the pack? There wasn't really one there only about 3"

"Oh"

We finished packing the dish washer and them Sam came in with Jacob.

"It's so you to come after the work is done!" joked Emily.

I laughed too, but noticed that Sam and Jacob weren't laughing they were pretty serious.

Emily noticed too. We stopped laughing.

"What?" she said serious.

"Nothing I'm just got alot on my plate at the moment" said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Emily.

"Victoria's back" said Jake.

Victoria? Who heck is she?

"Oh what are the Cullens doing about it?"

I'm guessing there vampires.

"There just protecting Bella there not going into our land" said Jake.

"Jake" I said.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?" I asked confused. "Why is she here?"

"She's a vampire out to get Bella she won't leave until she's dead"

"Why does it matter?" I asked not meaning to be rude.

"She is on our land it matters to us" he said.

"Look where going to chase her off for good, were planning on following her until we get her so I might not be back for a while, we gotta go now, I'm sorry it's short notice" said Sam.

"Okay don't get hurt and be carful" said Emily.

"Always am see you Emily" said Sam and they shared a long kiss. It was kinda gross.

"Bye Lauren" he quickly said and left followed by Jacob.

I turned to Emily.

"Arn't Vampire's like strong and that?" I asked.

"Yes but so are they and they heal fast so yeah" sighed Emily she didn't seem calm.

Then Paul cam through the door looking anxious.

" Lauren can I talk to you now"

"Sure"

He took my hand and walked out the door. He stopped took both my hands in his.

"I will be gone for a while you probably already know were gonna finally get that bloodsucker"

I could hear the excitement and sadness in his voice.

"Your excited?" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Yes I can't wait till we get her!"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure a couple of days?"

"Oh" I said looking down sadly.

He pushed my head up gently.

"I'll be back soon as I can, I love you so much" he said.

And Kissed me. It was long probably would of looked like what Emily and Sam's looked like.

He looked into my eyes, his were soft and filled with love and care.

"I love you too" I whispered.

"Paul!" shouted someone from the forest it sounded like Jared.

"Go" I whispered.

"Bye" he said.

He started walking To the forest and let go of my hand.

I watched him go. A single tear fell down my face.

I took a deep breath and went back in to the house., I was going to miss him.


	8. A friendly hang out thing!

Soo you have probably guessed Victoria is still alive and out to kill bella. Oh and Bella is human and Renesmee does not exist.

Chapter 8

Things had gone pretty fast for me. One minute I was normal girl staying with a friend hanging out. Then turns out I've been hanging out with wolves and then I'm imprinted with one and now he and they have gone. And I'm alone again. Well Emily is still here and things are caring on like normal I still have school tomorrow.

I sat up in my bed with my lamp on outside was black and cold, I wonder what Paul was doing right now? I sighed and grabbed my new book that Emily bought and gave me today as a cheering up present. The book was called Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer (Author's note, haha see what I did there? Pretty cool lol) I really loved her books and was dying to buy the next one so Emily's plan worked it has cheered me up a little.

I red for the next hour then I got tired and fell asleep thinking about Paul.

I woke up expecting to hear my very annoying alarm telling me get up and go to school then I remembered I didn't set it.

"Ugh"

I got out of bed and suddenly got really cold if only Paul was here. I sighed.

I quickly got changed and went downstairs.

"Morning" said Emily she seemed cheerful- that makes one of us.

"Morning" I said miserably, Emily didn't acknowledge that and carried on talking.

"So I'll take you to school today..." I tuned out after that and just ate my toast that I quickly made, I think I over did it on the butter it was sogy and tasted gross so I threw it away while she wasn't looking.

"I'm ready" I said pretending to be happy I stood by the door.

"Oh your quick I'll just put my coat on"

*****Now at school and it's break time********

I shoved all my books in my locker and quickly banged it shut turned around and leaned on it.

I was completely missing Jared at the moment it was weird and lonely not having him in my lessons.

I didn't know what to do at break times without any off them around and come to think of it I hadn't really met much friends other then them.

"Hi" I heard someone say a male someone.

I looked at him, It was that "Hot" guy I liked- Notice I said liked! It seemed so much has happened since I was at detention with him last week I totally don't fancy him anymore now I've got my Paul, he probably never like liked me anyway.

"Hi it's Tom right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met at detention" he seemed like a nice guy.

"Yeah and then I escaped did he notice?" I asked making convosation .

"Yeah he asked I covered for you, he thought you were in the bathroom"

"Oh thankyou!" I replied fake laughing- how could I laugh when Paul has gone? I missed him loads and it's only been a day.

Then this really really pretty girl came up to him wearing a low cut v-neck top and a mini skirt.

"Hi Tooooom" she said very obviously flirting with him, did she not notice I was right here??

"Hi Cindy" he replied not seeming that pleased to see this girl who I guess what called "cindy".

"Do you wanna come round tonight and we can plaaaaaay" she said in full on flirty mode.

He seemed pretty embarrassed, I guess he was one of those popular football player every-one-wanted-to-date kinda guy.

"I'm home alone tonight and.." she started licking and kissing but more licking his face.

"Okay I'm gonna go now" I hsaid quietly and started leaving.

I can't believe what just happened! That girl is so slutty and eww.

"Wait" called Tom running up to me. The girl was behind him looked desperate for his attention again.

"I'll see you around" it sounded more like a demand.

"Sure" I said I couldn't get away faster I was happy when the bell went for class.

Then I remembered somthing, I had history (that wasn't the thing I remembered) the thing was that Tom was in my class for that one.

I sat down in class now that Jared wasn't here there was a space next to me.

Tom was the last to enter, and to my horribly bad luck he sat next to me.

"Hi again!" he said pleased.

"Hi" I replied not pleased.

"Listen about earlier, Cindy is not my girlfriend, she 's just"  
"Just what?" I said angry.

"Just my ex"

"Does she know that?" I asked.

I don't know why I was so angry at him it wasn't like I liked him I was in a bad mood anyway I should cut him some slack.

"Yes now"

"Don't worry about it date whoever and do whatever I fine" I said changing my tone.

"Okay" he said surprised.

The teacher started going on about the civil war and then asked us to do some worksheet on it.

So what you up to tonight then" he asked.

"I don't know homework probably"

"Want to go see a movie? Not a date just a friendly hang out thing?"

I giggled.

"Yes I'd love to go on a friendly hang out thing"

"Cool ill meet you at the theatre at 7?"

"Sure"

I didn't know why I said yes but I guess it was something to get my mind of Paul and I woudn't be alone.

The bell rang and we were off.

I went to the canteen and bought my tray of food I turned around and had no idea where to sit.

I looked at the table where I sat last week it was filled with girls, ugh.

I looked around and saw a almost empty table it had a girl and a guy on it they looked nice maybe I should sit there, I started walking towards it and then the girl and guy started doing full on kissing. I emmediantly walked away.

I was at my lowest in the corner, when Tom came up to me.

"Hey do you wanna sit with us?" he asked interacting the table nearest.

I looked at the table there were 3 girls and 2 guys on it the girls didn't look slutty an the guys looked ok. I thought.

"Ok" I said, where else was I supposed to sit?

I sat on the seat next to him and this girl.

"Lauren this is.." he started introducing all of them to me.

The 3 girls names were – Alice, Taylor and Grace the boys were- Alex and Charlie.

"Hi" I said a little too shy.

They all seemed to talk amongst themselves, asked a random question to me every now and then still now I didn't look friendess.

"Lauren's coming tonight" said Tom, he heard my name mentioned and instantly started listing to the conversation.

They all laughed then the girl-Alice I think said "Your such a player! The first girl you meet and your already after her!" they all burst out laughing. Now I so regret saying yes to seeing him tonight.

"It's not a date or anything" I said making sure I was heard.

I couldn't think about "Dating" anyone else but my Paul ever, and I'm making sure everyone knew that.

"Oh well Toms been telling us that.." she began saying, but I interrupted.

"Tom is wrong" I quickly said.

"Babe" said Tom wrapping his arm around me as if I was his girlfriend.

I'm sure I told him or he told me that this outing was not a date.

I moved away from him.

"I'm not your babe" I said getting annoyed.

All his friends looked quite entertained by this.

"Oh come on" he said putting on an act. Tom was nothing like this when I meet him a week ago.

"You said quote" saying the quote part more to his friends then to me. "You'd love to go on a date with me remember?"

I can't believe that huge lie just came out of his mouth.

"I never said that and you know it" I said getting out of my seat and grabbing my tray.

"Okay see you later!" he called as I left.

I heard his friends laughing at what just happened as I left the canteen.

I didn't hate his friends for laughing, they didn't know what was really going on in my opinion.

I didn't hate Tom although he was acting like a complete... Jerk.

This whole episode made me miss Paul a whole lot more.

I missed him so much when I got home I graved a pen and some paper and just wrote what I felt.

Paul, you light up my world

When you're gone everything goes dark

My life seems black and empty,

I need you in my life make things right.

I need you because I love you

I re read what I had written and decided it was totally cheesy so I tore it up and threw it in the bin. Then I regretted doing that so I re-wrote it and put it in a draw in my room.

I rushed downstairs plonked myself on the sofa and turned on the TV. I flicked through and coudn't find anything decent.

In the end I ended up watching "The Ellen Degeneres Show" I wasn't really a fan of talk shows but this I had to make an exception.

About half an hour later Emily burst through the door with her arms filled with bags.

I rushed up to help her; the bags were filled with groceries.

I helped her put them all away whilst I told her about the horrible day I had. Aka Tom and said how much I missed Paul.

"I know I've miss Sam too but he will be back soon and in the meantime you should give Tom a chance"

What I can't believe she was saying that after how I told her how he acted!

"Well I'm not gonna go out with him" I mutterd.

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant take advantage of the situation – make friends!"

I thought about this for a while, she did have a point. Then I remembered something.

I didn't call off the "outing" with Tom tonight.


	9. The outing

Before I start I want to use this chance to advertise my new story it's called "Not boys more like guys" please check it out it is similar to this except I have some more dramatic things planned (ooh) um yeah so please check that out and thanks to – musikdrache sorry if I spelt your name wrong! And Jblc77 thnks for reviewing I really appreciate it. Also a song recommendation! Listen too Today was a fairytale by Taylor swift I bought her song and I cant stop listening to it!

Also the imprint thing, I have made it so when like the person u have imprinted with is seriously hurt or even dead or dieing the other person can feel the pain they r going through.

Okay back to the story, chapter 8

I wasn't sure if Tom was still going to meet me at the cinema or not, if he did I would be there however if he didn't I would say I wasn't there either (saves the embarrassment).

I was going to "overlook" what has happened. Emily talked some sense to me, maybe his friends might think it was a date but he certainly didn't at that's what mattered.

I had Emily drive me to the theatre, and wait in the car whilst I waited outside the cinema (just in case he did not turn up). It was really cold and to make it worse and even colder wind and there's me just standing there like a loner.

The coldness and the being alone made me want Paul so badly. I'm sure Paul would never have me do this ever.

Every now and then me and Emily would catch each other's eye. I was so jealous of her sat comfortable in her warm car.

I was beganing to think he wasn't going to turn up and started counting down from ten then I would go I got 3 and he arrived.

I big grin came across his face when he saw me – me however not so much.

"I didn't think you was gonna come" he said.

"Yeah neither did I"

We walked in and as soon as the warm air hit me my eyes started to water.

"oh look at you your crying have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes you have" I said referring back to earlier, but I'm not crying because of that"

"oh"

I gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" notice he didn't say ow I'm such a weakling!

"That is for today!"

"Oh yes" he said remembering that "I'm sorry I was just messin"

"messing! They believed you and it was very... disrespectful!"

"Well I'm sorry, it won't happen again and" he said this like he was reading out a imaginary list in his mind labelled- how to apologise to a girl.

We walked up to the ticket lady person.

Oh crap I forgot to bring money.

"2 tickets too see The Haunting please" he asked.

I was pretty happy that he had bought me a ticket, but the film choice well I wasn't a horror fan but I hadn't seen one in a while so maybe it would be good.

We walked into the theatre.

"Sit at the back it's the best" whispered Tom.

We got some seats at the bake in the middle they were really comfy and I had a perfect view.

Hay! I've just realized me and Paul haven't been on a official date yet,

******Tom's POV*********

I'm so lucky I gotta a date with the fittest girl, okay sp maybe she thinks it's not a date and it inst but it will turn into one when I plant one on her after the film. She won't resist me. Life couldn't get any better than this, at the moment. She will soon be cuddling up to me when the film starts, the only reason I picked a horror is because she will (hopefully) get scared and cuddle up to me. I wonder why she is so obsessed with making sure this wasn't a date. It's not like she has a boyfriend. Does she? Nooooo, I would of seen her around with him.

"Tom" she whispered.

"Yeah what" I almost said "babe" after that, lucky I didn't she would of had a fit. Haha the fit girl would of had a fit. Hahaha I crack myself up!

"I'm just going to pop to the loo" she said getting out of her seat.

"Ok can you get some popcorn? A large so we can share if you want some" I said handing her some money.

"Sure" she said and walked out of the theatre.

A few minutes later she was back. Still looking fiiiine.

She had a big box of popcorn too and some change.

She handed me the change.

"Thanks" I said taking the popcorn "Want some?" I asked. She took some, and continued to take some throughout the film which was fine cos so was I.

My plan the one where she was supposed to cuddle up to me, Completely failed. Which sucked.

She got scared. But she didn't cuddle up to me she just got her jacket and put it up to her face, which I got to admit she looked really cute!

Damn.

Ah well there will be more "Outings", I might still kiss her I'm not sure.

********Lauren's POV*********************

The film was well scary! I had to hide behind my jacket! I bet I looked really stupid.

The popcorn was nice though.

As we walked out the cinema, I texted Emily to pick me up, she said she'd be here in 5 minutes.

"So what did you think of the film?" he asked.

"Scary" I replied "But it was good" at scaring me!

I looked at him he had this look like I dunno a sneaky look?

"What?"

"I saw you hiding behind your jacket!"

I blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed it was cute"

Surprisingly (Not really) it made me more embarrassed.

We walked outside.

I looked at all the cars packed it was pretty hard to see because it was dark, but then a spotted Emily's car.

"Well I better go"

"Okay well thanks for turning up, and I had fun" said Tom quite serious.

"It's okay it was fun and it helped get my mind of" I suddenly stopped realizing what was falling out of my mouth.

"Get your mind of what?" he asked confused.

"Nothin" I said as quickly as Paul could run.

"Um er ok"

"We'll see you" I said, as I walked to Emily's car.

He waved goodbye, a waved back.

I got into her car. I looked at the time.

11:05pm. The first thing I thought was.

I've almost gone through another day without Paul.

On the ride home I told Emily how it was.

* * *

Okay I'm trying out something new here I'm gonna give you a sneak peak of what's too come, if you like me doing this and want me to continue it please tell me via review!.

***Preview of chapter 9***

"Bye Tom" I called as I made my way to cooking. Which was going to be rubbish without my partner- Jared. I began walking up the stairs. When pain hit me.

"AAAh" I screeched.

It felt like my skull was being crunched into a million pieces the pain was unbearable.

I screamed. I collapsed and fell down the stairs.

I touched my head it felt normal. What was the pain?

"AAAH" I screeched even louder. The Pain this time was a thousand times worse. My skull was latterly being crushed. I was at the bottom of the stairs crunched up into a little ball holding my head. I was complety un aware, of my surroundings.

I cried as the pain got worse, when it got to point where I didn't think it could get any worse.

The pain didn't weaken it just became stronger.

AS my skull continued to crush. I suddenly felt like my muscle in the back of my leg was being ripped away.

I screamed and screamed, praying that whatever this was what stop.


	10. I feel your pain

I woke up generally happier this morning; it must have been because Paul was coming back soon.

He'd been gone a couple of days and it's been a couple of days.

I didn't want to put my hopes up but I couldn't help it I was sure I was gonna come back today, I could feel it.

The morning of school was a drag, science then PE. I hate science I'm no good at it and the teacher doesn't make it any more exciting.

I was pretty excited when I found I had cooking next, I remember the teacher said that next time we were making trifle, I love trifle so I couldn't miss this lesson. In fact I think this lesson would be the highlight of my day considering I had double English in the afternoon.

I was stood by my locker gulping down my well-deserved drink (I just had PE), when Tom came up to me this time with no random girl licking his face.

"Hey" he said in a flirting manner. He leaned on the lockers.

"Hi" I said after stopping drinking my drink.

"How are you this morning?"

"Great actually"

I smile came on his face then.

"Great enough too...come out with me tonight?" he asked hopeful.

"Unfortunate not sorry" This may be the night when Paul might come home!

His face expression changed to sad but then it changed to normal.

"What you doing then?" he asked.

Oh crap oh crap what was I spose to say?

Ok um um ummmm

"Family are coming round" I lied.

"Oh"

Yesss he believed me.

"Sorry" I repeated.

"Maybe another time then?"

I didn't want to yes, al that would make a promise that I will go out with him again, which I don't want to do as when Paul comes back I wanna spend all my time with him.

I didn't say anything.

And to my luck he didn't notice.

"What have you got next?" he asked.

"Cooking" I replied happy.

"Lucky, I got Spanish"

"I feel for you" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

We looked into each other's eyes for 4 seconds and then burst out laughing.

After we stopped laughing we noticed the hallway was getting crowded.

We looked around.

"I think the bell went while we were laughing" I said.

"Yeah we better get going" he said.

I graved my ingredients.

"See ya" said Tom.

"Bye Tom" I called as I made my way to cooking. When I remembered it would be rubbish without my partner- Jared. I began walking up the stairs. When pain hit me.

"AAAh" I screeched.

It felt like my skull was being crunched into a million pieces the pain was unbearable.

I screamed. I collapsed and fell down the stairs.

I touched my head it felt normal. What was the pain?

"AAAH" I screeched even louder. The Pain this time was a thousand times worse. My skull was literally being crushed, as if someone was stepping on it except the foot was as hard as rock. . I was at the bottom of the stairs crunched up into a little ball holding my head. I was completly un aware, of my surroundings.

I cried as the pain got worse, when it got to point where I didn't think it could get any worse.

The pain didn't weaken it just became stronger.

AS my skull continued to crush. I suddenly felt like my muscle in the back of my leg was being ripped away.

I screamed and screamed, praying that whatever this was what stop.

My whole body went numb apart from the pain.

I thought it would lighten up but I'd didn't although it didn't get worse.

I was scared to move my leg in case I'd find it wasn't there.

Someone graved my waist and was lifting me up putting me on what felt like a chair- didn't know as my eyes were squeezed shut.

The "Foot" was now off my face, but it still throbbed like hell far worse than your regular throbbing.

I breathed heavily enjoying the feeling of the air running free through me.

I let off another loud scream. My back felt like it was being thrown into something hard.

Somehow I ended up lying on a bed.

I held my head tight, praying for the pain to go away.

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurring at first it took a while to focus.

I saw people looking over me.

Emily, Sam and a nurse. Sam! That means there back that means PAUL'S BACK!

Ow it hurt my head to think.

"She's waking up" whispered Emily, excitedly.

"Oh thankgod" said Sam he sounded really relieved."I was worried that she wouldn't be able to take the pain" He was so quite I could barely make out what he said, sounded like I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I had just fully opened my eyes when the nurse started shining a bring light in my eye.

"Can you look up for me please Lauren" she asked.

I looked up which triggered a really bad headache, more like a migraine actually.

"Okay now look down" she asked.

I looked down.

Finally she turned the light off then started writing some stuff down on her clipboard.

"How are you Lauren?" asked the nurse.

"Ok my head hurts" I croaked.

My leg didn't hurt at all. I plucked up the courage to tense my muscle in my leg to check it was there lucky it was and it didn't hurt phew!

"Right" she said making notes.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Sam, looking concerned.

"yes I think so she can be discharged when she is ready" said the nurse "But I suggest she rests at home and takes some of this" she said handing Sam (which was weird because from the nurses point of view Emily was my mom so wouldn't she give to her? ah well)

"It's tablets for her head" she said answering a unasked question.

"Ok thankyou" said Sam sounding pretty formal.

The nurse smiled and then left.

The gazes turned to me.

"Are you okay Lauren?" asked Emily placing her hand on my forehead.

"Yes" I sounded weak, I attempted to sit up but the bed was flat , Sam got what I was trying to do so I did something to the bed which made it more upright.

"Thanks"

What time is it?"I asked.

"It's 10am" replied Sam.

10am? Is it tomorrow?

"You passed out yesterday. The The school called me and I came right away, and I called Sam who was already on his way back anyway" explained Emily.

"Does this mean Paul is back?" I asked excited, it made my head throb harder but I didn't care.

"Yes" said Sam.

Why isn't he here? Heck why aren't I there?!

I started getting out of my bed in a rush, I felt a little dizzy but Sam would catch me if I fell.

"Whoa, where you going?" Asked Sam

"Go see Paul!"

Their faces turned into a "Eh-oh" look.

"What?" I asked.

**********At home (She's fully dressed btw)****************

I rushed into the house feeling a little dizzy so Emily made me drink some water (Time wasting!.

After I finished drinking I asked where Paul was.

She said that he's at his house resting. I assumed he'd be fast asleep, but when I walked into the room he was very awake but that's not what came into my head.

He was really...hurt. His head was all bloody and wounded on one side.

I smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Lauren!" he said happy.

"Paul! Oh my god what happened?!" I said rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Why was he asking about me? I was fine! He was the one with the bloody head!

"Of course I am, but what happened?"

"I'm fine, this will heal within the next couple of hours, and my leg is all ready heeled"

"How did it get damaged in the first place?"

"The bloodsucker caught me when I was alone and vulnerable, it was a few minutes before everyone else got there, so she did as much damage as possible, I'm so sorry Lauren, I forgot what it would be like on the other end" he sounded really guilty.

He still didn't answer my question, although he answered the one I was going to ask next.

"What do you mean "the other end?"" I was growing more confused.

"She got me really bad, he foot crushed through my skull, and she got my leg, did you fell that? It must of been so scary for you, I'm so sorry"

I got up and hugged me.

That was what it was? Paul must off been in such bad pain.

"If she gets one of us she gets us both" added Paul.

"You must of been really hurt"

His head already looked massively better.

"I'm just glad your alive, did you get her then?" I asked.

"Yeah we so got her" he said feeling proud.

"Good" I hugged him tighter.

I leaned up and kissed him.

I'm so glad he's back.

***************Preview of chapter 11************

Paul suddenly came along and gave Tom a really hard punch the face, I'm almost sure I heard a snap.

"AAH SHIT!" Shouted Tom as he realized his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god!" I said mainly at Paul. "Paul!"

He glanced at me, then back at Tom. It didn't look like he regretted it.

"Don't you touch her again" he said I could hear the pure anger in his voice, (I must admit I did blush he was so sweet)

His hands started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh no Paul!" I whispered.

Suddenly Tom's fist went in his face, I saw I drop off blood but it quickly healed before anyone could see it.

It all happened fast then.

They were full on fighting and everyone around them was cheering.

I stood there shocked.

I shouted at them to stop but they didn't listen.

What shall I do? I have to stop this before a teacher came in, and before Tom got really hurt, no offence Tom but Paul can beat you up any day. What am I thinking?!

I shook of my thoughts and attempted to stop them-physically


	11. Paul punched me!

Me and Paul spent the whole of the evening together- plus the rest of the afternoon which I got off. It was so good seeing him again.

Paul took me to Port Angeles for the first time, he bought me a cute dress, and we saw a film.

I can't really remember what it was about, me and Paul where too busy kissing...

It sounded like it was good though!

I got home and 11pm, with Emily ranting at me to get to bed it's a school night.

The whole Emily moaning at me didn't ruin my high the mention of the word "school" however did.

**********Next morning***********

Surprisingly I didn't struggle to get out of bed this morning. The idea of school did make me miserable, but then my thoughts of Paul went in my head and immedeiantly washed out my grumpy mood.

I walked into school with my hand in Paul's.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us or me rather?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Well they are but just ignore it" he sounded like a teacher.

"Why?" I didn't mean to sound all annoyed and that, but why? Its none of their business!

"Have you got some reputation Paul?" I asked before he could answer my first "Demand".

He laughed, wrapped his arm around me, pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

I stared at everyone around me whilst he was doing this and I'm sure I saw some "Omg!!" reactions on people's faces. I stared evilly at nothing. Paul noticed I was tense.

I looked up at him, the sun (which added no warmth to La Push I could see my breath, sometimes I think Paul was more use then the sun) shown in my eyes so I could barely see him, Paul consciously blocked the sun, and my sight was restored instantly.

"You must of noticed that!" I moaned.

"Well not really"

"Ugh, so obvious the girls want you!" I moaned then I heard what I said and secretly laughed at how funny that sounded.

Paul laughed.

"I don't want them, that's what matters!" he said still laughing.

I struggled to think of something to say, he was right that was what mattered, but but...

"But... still!" I said and marched off dramatically.

I heard him laugh.

"Meet me at your locker at break!" he called.

I walked off hearing his laugh fade in the background.

I walked into the classroom.

"That's an L for late" called Miss.

"Ugh" I grunted and sat next to Jared. I struggled to ignore the staring faces- of girls mostly.

"What make's you so late?" asked Jared.

"I didn't know I was"

"Huh" was a Jared could say.

I enjoyed Jared's presence in morning lessons, but the staring thing was winding me up.

I couldn't take it anymore.

There was this girl sitting in front of me staring at me whilst I was with Jared and a snapped.

"What!" I said angrily.

She looked shocked at my sudden anger, after she got over it she got all embarrassed and looked down.

I glared at her for a few more seconds then turned normal again.

Jared taped my shoulder.

"What?" I said still hearing a hint of anger in my voice maybe I wasn't normal completely.

"What was that all about!?" he didn't look happy.

"I don't like people staring at me" I said sounding irritated.

Jared looked around.

"Can't you see it they've been staring all day! Ever since I walked in the school gates with Paul"

Jared gave me unexpected answer.  
He just laughed and said "just chill out"

Great, so according to Paul and Jared I should just ignore it and chill out!

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

As soon as class was over I took a big sip of my water.

Next thing I knew Tom was there.

"Hi Tom" I muttered.

"What have I done?" moaned Tom

"Nothing I'm just not in a good mood"

"Oh I'll try and cheer you up"

"you can try"

"I will okay ummm why did the chicken cross the road?" he said making it up as he went along.

"I dunno"

"Oh.....um........neither did I" the actual what he said wasn't amazingly funny the way he said it however was.

I cracked a smile.

"See! I knew I could make you smile!"

Oh my god oh my god he's leaning In to kiss me!! Crap!

Shall I just say no or like move my face away?

Paul suddenly came along and gave Tom a really hard punch the face, I'm almost sure I heard a snap.

"AAH SHIT!" Shouted Tom as he realized his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god!" I said mainly at Paul. "Paul!"

He glanced at me, then back at Tom. It didn't look like he regretted it.

"Don't you even think about touching her again" he said I could hear the pure anger in his voice.

His hands started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh no Paul!" I whispered.

Suddenly Tom's fist went in his face, I saw I drop off blood but it quickly healed before anyone could see it.

It all happened fast then.

They were full on fighting and everyone around them was cheering.

I stood there shocked.

I shouted at them to stop but they didn't listen.

What shall I do? I have to stop this before a teacher came in, and before Tom got really hurt, no offence Tom but Paul can beat you up any day. What am I thinking?!

I shook of my thoughts and attempted to stop them-physically

I walked into "The ring" and tried to Pull them off each other which obviously didn't work.

I'm a total weakling.

I saw a little space between them and went in it before it closed.

I pushed them away from each other, I thought they had stopped fighting when I saw Paul's fist coming towards my face.

I bearly had time to scream until my nose throbbed.

I held my nose as the pain increased. As I did this I noticed that my nose was a little wobbly,Paul broke my nose- there's something I never thought would happen.

"Ow Paul!" I shouted, making my nose hurt even more.

Everything had stopped then.

"Ha see what you did?!" mocked Tom.

Paul looked at Tom then went to me.

He put his arm round me.

"I'm so sorry Lauren!" He said guiltily.

Tom didn't linger he quickly walked off into the boy's, probably looking in the mirror assessing the damage.

Paul pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry it was an accident!" I cried.

All the kids started whispering and eventually cleared off.

"oooow" I cried.

I got out my compact mirror (This doesn't mean I'm vain!) and saw almost half my face covered in blood and my nose looked dislocated (if that's possible) and swelled up.

"It looks bad" I moaned.

"You can really through a punch Paul"

"I'm so sorry we better get you to hospital" he said leading me outside.

I got in his car, and we started driving away I suddenly realized.

"Haven't we got to tell the school or something?"I said sounding weird.

I looked over at Paul seeing guilt written all over his face.

"Will deal with that later" he said grabbing some tissues and giving them to me.

I quickly put them on my nose and watched as the tissue turned red.

***********Later on*************

So now I have bandages covering my nose0 which still throbs a little after my operation to put it back in.

Paul is still as guilty as ever, it's kinda cute though , he is completely unaware of the fact I was over it hours ago, I wasn't over that fact that Paul started the fight.

I didn't want me make a fuss yet though.

Emily called my dad so I had to convince him I was okay and that I didn't want to leave.

For the rest of the evening I was listening to Paul apologise, at the same time I was dropping hints to Emily to let me off school tomorrow, if they were staring at me today they'd be gawking at me tomorrow, sadly she hasn't got it yet...but she will.

**********Authors' note*********

So I'm sorry the ending's a little sharp sorry about that, anyway I'm sorry that there will be no preview for this chapter, as I haven't decided yet what is going to happen doesn't mean it won't be good though! Remember R and R!


	12. kim has issues and apparently so do i

Just to let you know Jared hasn't imprinted with Kim yet, and I have completely changed Kim's personality and looks

Here it is chapter 12.....

Paul and Tom's fight was over a week ago now, and since then Tom hasn't seen or spoke to me.

To be honest I don't blame him, he was off school for like a week after would, probably because his nose had also broken and more, (I had a few days of school but I Emily made me go on the Friday with bandages on my nose embarrassing!)

I still haven't fully forgiven Paul for beating up Tom – and me-but Paul's pretending I have.

*sigh* at least it's the weekend.

I opened the door,

"Hey Beautiful" Said Paul.

Before I could say hi back he pulled me in for a big bear hug.

He'd started calling me beautiful a couple of days ago to make me feel better about my looks – nose- and I think because he is still a little bit guilty.

"Where's Emily?" he asked looking round the empty house.

"Out"

I watched as his eyes locked on the freshly baked warm brownies.

"I could smell then from a mile away!" he said letting go off me and grabbing a brownie.

"I made them this morning especially for us, taste good?"

"Uh-huh" he said with is mouth full, he just ate a whole brownie in one mouth full.

He didn't waste time and quickly grabbed another.

"Good, I didn't have all the ingredients, so I had to make it up a bit"

"It's really nice" he said holding a brownie up to my mouth.

I took a bite out of it.

Whoa they were well nice and still warm.

I took the brownie out of his hand and ate it bite by bite...

"You're so slow" moaned Paul.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed his hand and led him across the room, Paul grabbed the plate of brownies.

I was about to sit on the sofa when they door opened, and in came Emily followed by Jared and this girl.

The girl had glossy brunette hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes, she was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt. She came in looking pretty nervous.

"HI Jared" said Paul.

"Hey" I said sounding a little shy, because of this strange girl in the house.

"This is Kim" said Jared, He looked at her like....like she was everything to him.

Paul gave me this look which meant- he's imprinted.

I mimed oooh! to him, when she wasn't looking.

"HI Kim" I said and shook her hand.

"I'm Lauren" I smiled.

"Hi" she said quietly, she was looking at me weirdly.

Then I remembered I had that bandage on my nose.

"Oh my nose got broken" I said a little embarrassed but hid it by laughing.

"Oh" she laughed back- a little.

Jared wrapped his arm round her, shortly after Paul wrapped his arm round me.

I noticed Paul and Jared were having a stare off, I ignored it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? "asked Emily to Kim and Jared " Where having Pasta".

I assumed she assumed that Paul was staying, but then I thought did Paul assume he was staying?

Jared looked at Kim.

"Yeah" he said whilst nodding at her, he looked back at Emily, "Sounds good" I grinned.

Kim stood there half smiling.

"Okay well I make a start on dinner and you guys can just...hang out" suggested Emily.

We happily took Emily's advice and sat on the sofas in the living room, and Paul turned the TV on.

Kim sat on Jared's lap, and kissed every what seemed like 5 minutes.

Me and Paul sat closely together, Paul had is arm round me and a leaned in a little – very comfy.

I tried not to look but I could always see out off the corner of my eye.

"So, Kim do you go to our school? I haven't seen you around "asked Paul.

"No I go to a private school" she replied.

"How did you meet then?" I asked.

"I saw her in the park and she catches my eye" said Jared all smug, as he kissed her.

As they kissed me and Paul just looked at each other like "Ugh so gross" I wondered if that's what we looked like.

On TV we were watching Mission Impossible 3, I'd seen it in the cinema ages ago with my ex-boyfriend – Nick (suck a loser).

However, my memory off the film was pretty vague so I was pretty intrigued as was everyone else.

"This film is so good" commented Jared.

"Yeah, have you seen it before?" I asked Jared.

"No but so far it's looking really good" replied Jared, his eyes fixed on the screen "Whoa!" shouted Jared as a car just flipped over.

We were about half an hour into the film when Paul had to go.

"Please don't go!" I begged.

As he walked to the front door leaving Kim and Jared in the living room.

"I have to, Sam needs me" he said cupping my head in his big warm hands and giving me a kiss.

He opened the door.

"Okay bye!"

"Bye" called Emily, I almost forgot she was here.

"Bye Beautiful" he said and walked out the door, "oh bye Emily!" he added.

I watched him go, and then walked back in the living room, where Jared and Kim were once again kissing.

"Paul had to leave huh?" asked Jared.

"Yeah" I said making not much effort to hide my disappointment; I was enjoying his presence- and his warmth!

Surprisingly Jared got up and gave me a hug.

"Awww don't worry, he'll probably come back later" he said.

"Yeah I guess, but You're staying aren't you?" I asked my question more to Jared then Kim only because I didn't really know her, also because Jared and Paul were best friends so he might leave with him.

"Yeah, I love pasta!" grinned Jared.

I heard him sniff.

"Speaking of pasta, I'm gonna go see if Emily needs any help." He left the room licking his lips.

Me and Kim watched him leave.

I looked at Kim, and noticed a evil glare.

"So you and Jared are pretty close Huh?" she asked.

"Yeah he's like my best guy friend"

"Friend? I see the way you act around him Lauren, I'm not naive" she said with a pinch of jealousy.

I was completely confused, what the hell?

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You slut, your flirting with him aren't you?" the way she said it it wasn't a question.

I stood there complexly gobsmacked. She looked at me with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"Look, Kim I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. I'm Dating Paul, Not Jared. We Are Just Friends. Nothing Is Going On Between us." I said emphasising every word as I said it.

"Well if that's the way you treat every guy your meet, you must be a complete whore!" she growled at me before storming off to see Jared .

I wondered if he had heard this conversation, maybe he could reassure Kim.

After a few minutes deciding if what just happened was my imagination or not, I walked into the hallway to find Kim about to leave. (Thank god)

"Okay bye Jared" she called.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" she said sweetly.

I didn't answer, and she left.

Jared started to act a little weird. I decided not to tell him about Kim, as I knew he loved her and didn't want to make a fuss besides it didn't matter weather she liked me or not at the end of the day.

"Mm I wonder why she had to leave all of a sudden" Emily said thinking aloud.

She dished up the tomato pasta.

"I don't know" Jared said quietly, he must of heard.

We ate our dinner in silence with Emily trying unsuccessfully to make conversation.

Jared hanged around for abit with me until 7 then he had to go with Sam.

Then it was just me and Emily for the rest of the evening- unless Paul came which I didn't think he was as it's getting late.

****************Paul's POV******************

I was walking up to Emily's when Jared's imprintee came out.

As soon as she saw me she came rushing to see me.

I could smell Jared all over her.

"Hi Paul" she said.

"Hi"

"Paul I'm only going to tell you this cos you deserve to know" she said getting serious.

What was she getting at?

"What?"

She leaned in closer, "Lauren told me that she fancied Jared, and that she's going to make a move on him soon" she whispered.

What? Lauren wouldn't do that would she? No no NO, she so wouldn't.

"What?" I said wanting more info.

"I know it's crazy, I said what about you bf Paul? And she was like I don't care about him, She told me that she had gotten real close to Jared at school and that its going to be more than just friends soon"

The words she was saying tore through me like a knife.

This can't be true.

"Yeah and she told me to back off Jared!" added Kim.

No way.

"Kim you sure she said this?" I asked "it doesn't sound like her."

Kim thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm sure; I didn't think she was that kinda girl either!"

"Okay well I gotta go" I said I couldn't stand to hear anything else.

As she let I stood there, had Lauren been lying to me all along? What about our imprint? Did she feel it at all? No this is all wrong, I have to talk this out with her, I can't trust this girl who's barly known her 5 minutes. I started walking up the path when Sam came out the forest.

"Paul!" he called.

I looked at him.

"We could use some extra help"

I looked back at the house, then ran to Sam.

.


	13. Want some grapes?

Sundays were the worst day off the week for me, it's the last day of the weekend and you have school the next day.

I got up at 6am today to go and have a morning run, I've been eating so much lately.

I got back at 7am, I did plan to go back to bed but I felt so awake I decided not too, instead I joined in with the aerobics dvd that Emily got a week ago. She walked downstairs in her dressing gown looking very surprised that I was already up, dressed and exercising.

She offered me pancakes, and I was very proud of myself for saying no (although it hurt!)

I had a healthy cereal, those ones with fruit bits in it.

After I rushed up stairs to get out of my sweaty gym clothes, and into some leggings and of course a shirt!

I went downstairs and Emily had already started cooking loads of food for all of the guys who are coming for lunch.

I started greasing a cake tin, "Emily?" I asked.

"Yes honey?" she asked weighing some flour- for the cake (yummy!)

"Have you got a laptop or a computer?"

I fancied catching up with my friends back home.

"Yeah I got a old computer in the spare room, do you want to go on it?"

"Yes please"  
She showed me to it, it was a big old old one but it had the internet.

You had to kick it a couple of times to turn it on she said the on button and broken ages ago.

Once she showed me how to work it, she left me too it, I opened up the internet and logged onto my MSN.

Oh good, my best friend Alex was online.

Straight away, she started talking to me.

Alex- HIIII!!! I haven't spoken to you in ages!!

Me- Hey, Yeah I know! I miss you loads

Alex- I miss you too, so how have you been?

Me- Amazing actually, ive made lots of new friends

Alex- met any boys???....

Me-well, there all boys

Alex sent a smiley to me and then posted-

Alex- Wow! Are they hot?

Me- yeh

Alex- oh my god Lauren!!

Me- my life has completely changed now, I have a boyfriend you know

Alex- No way!

I was about to type when Paul creped up on me.

I quickly turned around and used my body to cover the screen.

"Hi" I said.

He smiled.

"Why are you covering the screen?" he asked.

"Umm am I? I didn't notice" I lied; I quickly turned around and typed "gotta go bye" and closed it down.

"Lauren we need to talk" he said his face turning all serious.

"Ok, wanna go upstairs?" I asked.

"OK"

We were now in my bedroom, and Paul continued to be serious, which got me a little confused.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked.

Paul looked down.

I was going to ask him again when he suddenly spoke.

"Kim spoke to me, she said that"

I stopped him.

"Paul I have to tell you something first!" I quickly said.

"What?"

"Kim hates me! After you left, she accused me of liking Jared, she called me a slut!" I moaned.

Paul smiled out of relieve.

"Kim told me that you fancied Jared!"

I was shocked, I should of know that Kim was trying to cause trouble after what she said to me.

"Ugh don't listen too her, she's just...a loser"

"I didn't believe it though, well I kinda did but I had to talk to you before getting all upset"

"Well, I'm glad you did cos she was totally wrong, she just feels threatened by mine and Jared's relationship."

"She shouldn't she's imprinted now, she'll find out about us sooner all later, the moment she looked at Jared was the moment her life was going to make a dramatic twist"

I thought about what he said, and thought that was the same thing for me.

I tear escaped my eye.

What would of happened if I never met Paul, if I never came here. My life would be boring that's for sure.

I don't ever want to go home, I loved it here. Maybe I could convince my dad to let me stay here- permintly.

"Want some grapes?" Paul said randomly.

I saw he had a packet of grapes in his hand suddenly.

"Where did you get them from?" I said starting to laugh.

"I've always got a packet of grapes on me"

I started laughing and grabbed a grape.

"you're so weird" I said.

Me and Paul helped Emily by making the cake.

I had to stop Paul from eating all of the mixture, but it was really fun.

Time went by really quickly and before we knew it lunch was ready, and everyone was round except Leah, she never comes round.

There was loads of yummy food on the table and everyone was sitting round it eating.

"Nice cake!" said Seth getting a second piece.

"Good, me and Paul made it" I said cutting a little piece.

They all looked up when I said "And Paul"

"Paul? Whoa he never cooks" said Embry.

"I do... sometimes" said Paul.

They all laughed and continued eating- except Quil he chuckled a bit but he seemed a little sad.

"Quil? Are you okay?" I not only got Quil's attention, I got everyone's.

He looked up.

"Yeah well, I was just thinking how you've all got imprints and I haven't and I'm feeling a little lonely at the moment" he said.

Awww.

"Aww Quil" I said as did everyone else.

"I didn't hear this in your thoughts" said Sam.

"Well ive only just started thinking about it"

"You will probably get one soon" said Embry trying to cheer him up.

I think what he said made everyone appreciate there imprint.

Paul held me tight after he said that, so cute.

Then the phone started ringing and Emily answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

There was silence and then "It's for you" she said passing me the phone.

I got the phone and left the room hearing quite voices saying "Who is that?"

"Hello?" I said

"Oh my god hi!!" said this excited voice. I knew it was a girl.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's me Alex, I have the most amazing news too tell you!" she squelled.

"Oh hi!!" I said, "How did you get this number?"

"Phonebook, anyways how are you? And how come you suddenly left our conversation!"

"Oh Paul came and I'm good" I replied.

"Okay who is Paul? Is he your boyfriend? We have so much catching up to do! I got to tell you something though its' really urgent!" she squealed.

"Okay what is it?" I asked, feeling a little excited myself.

"So, I've been moping around really bored lately, because I haven't been able to hang with you and I've been complaining loads. And soooo, my mum said I can come see you! And if your aloud I can stay with you for like a week or somthing!"

"Wow!! I'll go and ask Emily you can stay, she'll probably say yes, when would you come though?"

"Umm like in a couple of days"

"Okay hold on"

I ran into the kitchen.

"Emily! It was my friend on the phone called Alex and I was wondering if she could stay round here for a bit"

"Sure I don't see why not" replied Emily.

"Really wow! I squelled, id missed her so much.

She said that she will come down next weekend when it is the holidays and will stay for a week- plenty of time to catch up!

I'm so excited.

***************Authors note**********************

Okay hi guys, hope you liked that chapter, and keep reading something.....big is going to happen in a couple of chapter's time. Keep reviewing! Bye!


	14. What shall i say?

The last week off school went by so slowly I was just counting down the days until Alex arrives, in the meantime we've been chatting on MSN about what time she was coming and what we were going to do.

Also I've been telling Paul all about her and all the funny memories were have like when we stayed up till 4am in the morning singing cheesy children's songs. Haha I laughed aloud when thinking that.

I've probably been boring him with all my story's but oh well, I'm just so excited.

It's Saturday morning and Alex said she'd be here at about 7pm, Me and Paul drove to town and I bought some ingredients for a Banoffe pie (One of her favourites') and plenty of chocolate, so we can pig out all night, also I bought a couple of DVD's to watch as well.

Paul got some cookie dough ice cream for us to share when we got home too.

When we got home me and Paul cuddled up on the sofa in a blanket, ate the ice-cream whilst watching "Storm breaker" it got a little boring in the middle so we just messed about on the sofa.

When he had to go and all the ice-cream had gone, Emily offered to make the Banoffe pie for me (She says she makes the best ones) while she did that I set up a slumber party type area in the lounge –Emily was going out with Sam for tea so we had the house to ourselves) I put down some sleeping bags with blankets laid on the floor and loads of pillows I put out all the chocolate I bought on the table, and placed the dvd's I bought spread out on the floor so Alex could choose what we could watch first. I got her this "Into the darkness" film she always goes on about that I never understand, I know its a horror movie though.

"What time you going out?" I called to Emily.

"I'm meeting him at seven so I'll leave at Quater too"

What perfect timing.

"Okay" I called back.

I rushed upstairs to put on my pj's.

I helped Emily to choose out her jewellery, and then watched a little TV, and Emily made sure I ate something healthy besides the chocolate she cooked my some rice with some really nice sauce and vegetables on the side.

"Okay I gotta go now sweetie your pie is in the fridge" she said, "Love you, don't stay up too late"

"Yes" I said, gave her a hug and then she left.

I looked at the time, 10 too 7.

I'm so excited!

In attempt to contain my excitement, I started to read that book Emily got me ages ago.

I was about 4 pages from the end, I was just turning to the last page when the door knocked.

I rumble of excitement went through me as I got up and answered the door.

I opened the door, and saw Alex with her hands filled with stuff, and I huge smile on her face. In the background a car just drove off- her mum.

"Hi!" she said.

She stepped in and dropped all her stuff and gave me a hug.

"Alex! Hi!" I said.

I grabbed some of her stuff and dumped it in the living room.

The first thing she noticed was the DVD's then the chocolate.

She rushed over to the layout of DVD's.

"Into the darkness!" she gasped, "Starsky and hutch!" she gasped again

"Yes I remembered what ones you like" I said.

"This weeks gonna be the best" she said getting up and giving me another hug.

"I like what you've done" she said.

"Yeah, but I need you to get in your jammies, I planned a sleepover- in –the-living-room type thing"

"Yeah I will, but first I need to know something" she said. "I dumped Mason" she said.

"No Way!" I said.

Mason was Alex's boyfriend and had been for like 5 months.

"How come?" I asked.

"I just didn't feel it anymore" She shrugged.

"How's Paul!" she asked.

I smiled.

"Good" I so badly wanted to tell her everything, about the imprint, the wolves and that vampires existed, but I knew it was not my secret to tell.

She gave me a look.

"Okay, really good, he's like....the best" I said.

"aww could he be the one!" she joked.

"Oh but he is! He is the one, defiantly" I said, I was surprised by the realism of what I said.

"lucky you found the one" she moaned

"oh lets not down the mood! Come on ill show you my room and you can get changed" I said pulling her up.

"WoW, nice room" she said looking around.

"Thanks it's got a bathroom as well" I said opening the door.

"Nice"

"You can get changed in here, while ill set up the dvd – what dvd do you want to watch first?"

"Into the darkness"

"Kay" I said and rushed downstairs.

************Alex's POV***********

Oh my god, I couldn't be happier, well okay maybe not everything is perfect, I don't regret riding of Mason but I still. Okay I need to admit this to myself in order to get over it. I sighed.

I am jealous of Lauren, more particular the fact that she has apparently found "The one", but I'm only jealous I little bit the rest I'm just happy for her. Maybe I could meet some cute guy's whilst I'm here...

I put on my pj's, brushed my hair and put on some cosy socks and rushed downstairs.

Lauren was sitting on the sofa, about to press play on the menu.

I noticed the table in front had to bowls with spoons, inside was what looked like Bannoffe pie. I cracked a smile as I sat beside her.

***************Lauren's POV********************

Alex sat beside me with a smile on her face- she has seen the bannoffe pie, amongst the chocolate.

"I remembered" I chimed as I handed her, her bowl.

I turned off the light and laid the blanket over us.

******Later on during the movie**************

Our eyes were fixed on the screen and as were in some trance we ate the squares of chocolate.

With our other hand we clutched a pillow to hide behind.

It was more disturbingly creepy then terrifying.

So we were glad to watch some starsky and hutch, it hopefully would help us forget- a little-.

Although alex had seem this film before she still loved it just as much as the first time and so did i.

By the time we fineshed the chocolate was nearly all gone, and on the clock it was 11pm.

I wasn't that tired, but Alex was.

She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm tired" she said.

And fell of the sofa.

I laughed.

And then a pillow hit me.

"Hay!" I said and thew it back.

I heard a giggle.

We each grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other with them until I surrendered.

It warned us out, and soon enough we were in our sleeping bags and the room was almost black, the only light coming from the moon.

*******Later in the night*********

I sat up, and opened my eyes.

I huffed and puffed. I looked beside me, randomly Alex's head was at the other end of bed .

I rolled my eyes.

I felt hot and sticky so I slipped out of my bag ad went to the kitchen, and grabbed a class of water.

I gulped it down feeling the cold water run down my throat.

I looked at the curtains that blocked the moonlight, well most of it.

I put my glass down grabbed a random coat and put it on, it was big and thick just what I wanted really, it smelt like Sam. I slipped on my shoes too.

I stepped outside and inhaled the air, it was cold, colder then the air but it was nice.

I looked around, maybe Paul was out?

I wondered, and randomly called his name, well I said his name like he was next to me.

My voice broke the calm silence like scissors cutting smooth silk.

"Paul" I said this time a little louder.

He wasn't going to come, so I was about to turn round.

Guess what happened next, yes he did indeed come, In wolf form.

His green eyes were all I could see at first, I wasn't scared because I knew it was him.

Then I stepped into the moonlight and I could see is body.

He was a big dog, if I didn't know any better I would be running screaming.

"Paul" I murmured.

I went over to him and kissed his soft head.

***********Alex's POV***************

The first thing I noticed when I I woke up is that the TV right by my head, which was weird I didn't go to sleep with it there.

And then I realized that somehow in the night I must of moved.

The second thing is Lauren wasn't there.

I figured she probably woke up all hot and went to get a drink.

I found my way to the kitchen and there was a glass of water there whether it was hers or not I don't know.

I looked out the window.

My eyes shot open there was Lauren and this giant thing like a dog or a wolf or a bear I'm not sure it was big like really big and oh my god will it eat Lauren!? Shall I go out and help her? It doesn't look like she's running away.

Oh my god, Oh my god what shall I do?

By now I could feel my heart pumping, and a stampede was going on in my stomach.

I should go out there and save her! I graved my coat and shoes.

***********************Lauren's POV**********************

Paul suddenly pricked his ears and then ran off before I could blink.

"Paul?" I said.

Nothing.

I was beginning to get angry when the door opened.

I flinched and turning around.

It was Alex.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she said running over to me.

It took me 2 seconds to realize why Paul had suddenly ran, and that Alex had seen it, well Paul but to her he was an it.

"What was that? "She said, worried, and leading me inside.

What shall I say?


	15. Quil meet Alex

Check out my new story!!! Called Not boys more like guys and review!

Also sorry about the chapter-miss-upaod thing, I'm so sorry!!! Anyways here is the new chapter, hopefully ill get it right this time! And thanks to V-girl98 !!! without you id be completly oblivious to the fact that I re posted that chapter, thanks again x

*******Alex's POV*********

Lauren kept stuttering when I asked her what happened, I assume it was from shock.

SO I laid off it or a while to give her some to think. Meanwhile, we both tried to forget about it.

And go about the next day as normal as possible and it's been fine almost as if it were a dream.

Oh and I met Emily the woman Lauren has been living with she seems really kind and made is Pancakes for breakfast and blueberry muffins it was delicious.

"Do you want to get changed after this?" she asked picking up a pillow.

We were cleaning up the living room and carrying it into her room, which was where we were sleeping tonight and probably the rest of my time here.

"Yeah" I said.

I was playing the memory of last night in my head, the dog/wolf thing standing there in front of Lauren, and then it was gone, within a blink.

I hadn't realized what I was doing and when I was back like emotionally I was in Lauren's room.

She was grabbing today's outfit out her draw.

"Wow love your top" I commented.

"Thanks, what you wearing today?"She asked.

I opened my bag and rummaged around a bit.

"What's it like outside?" I asked.

"Cloudy" She said peeping through the curtains.

"Oh well then I'll wear this" I said pulling out my jeans and green top (Which I bought last weekend and is so nice).

"New top?" she asked.

"Yes do you like it? I love the colour best" I said.

"Yeah it's well nice"

We got changed and rushed downstairs.

Suddenly the kitchen looked really small as there were like 4 or 5 guys around the table.

They were good-looking too.

I looked at Lauren, who was pleasantly surprised, and had her eyes fixed on one of them which I think was Paul. I followed her eyes and saw what I thought was Paul.

He was good-looking they all were, he had short black hair, tanned skin and was really muscle, whoa Lauren done well!

I watched as Lauren went over to Paul and hugged him, she looked so small and vulnerable in his big muscle arms.

Paul got up and headed towards me.

Keep it cool Alex, keep it cool.

"Hi you must be Alex, nice to meet you" he said.

"You too, Paul?" I knew it was Paul but just in case I was wrong, I said it like a question.

"Yeah," He said.

"Alex let me introduce you to everyone" said Lauren.

So she told me everyone's names, Embry, Sam, Jacob, Jared. They all were pretty friendly.

So we were all chatting and laughing in no time. I thought they'd be a bit intimidating but they weren't.

Randomly Emily came in the room with a board game, laughing.

" Anyone fancy playing a game off Cluedo?" asked Emily.

"I love Cluedo!" I suddenly said.

So we Emily was handing out the cards, and I was getting a drink with Lauren (as I didn't know where anything was!) when there was a knock on the door.

I followed Lauren as she opened it, at the same time everyone was quite and looking this way.

She opened the door.

*******Lauren's POV*************

I opened the door, it was Quil.

I watched as Quil noticed the girl next to me, the way he looked at her, the same way Paul looks at me, Sam looks at Emily, Jared look's at Kim.

He'd Imprinted.

I smile came across my face, and as I looked at the rest of the guys they smiled too.

Alex looked at him and blushed.

"Quil meet Alex" your imprint, I wanted to say.


	16. Aurthor's note must read

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER THIS IS A AUTHORS NOTE BTW

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH CHERRYS ON TOP READ AND REVIEW MY ONE SHOT CALLED BELLA IS DEAD I MEAN IT PLEASE!!!! IT WILL ONLY TALE UP LIKE 10 MINTUES IF THAT AND IT WOULD MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY IF YOU REVIEWED IT, MY FRIEND READ IT AND SHE SAID IT WAS REALLLY GOOD SO PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU!!!

Summery of "Bella is Dead"

Bella is found dead in a bath full of diluted blood, basicly it is about how Jacob copes with it (or not rather!) so CHECK IT OUT!!

REMBER READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Thanks so much btw don't imagine me shouting at you!!! Cos well I'm not okay thanks bye!

V-girl98

Musikdrache

Skarpia

Jblc27

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!  
R AND R (if you forgot which I highly doubt but still)

Quickest way to get there (to my AMZING story)

Above click on my name

Scroll to the bottom of my profile.

Click on "Bella is dead" read it (please)

Go to the bottom of chapter and click review this chapter (double please, no I mean TRIPLE PLEASE!!)


	17. Weird

I was up stairs, in my brushing my hair when those big, musically, warm arms wrapped around me. I instantly dropped my brush and embraced him and breathed in his scent. It smelt like...Paul.

I turned around and there he was my own personal Miracle.

His soft lips fitted to mine as if they were shaped and moulded too, although I had kissed Paul a thousand times my heart still pumped a little faster.

We stopped kissing and I rested my head on his chest, I felt his chin resting on the top of my head.

I listened to his calm heat beat and wrapped my arms around his hot (temperature) body.

Our bodies fitted together perfectly.

Sometimes I think we were actually made for each other by God.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's downstairs with Quil" replied Paul, his soft honey voice like gentle music to my ears.

It's been a week since Quil imprinted yet he still hasn't had a proper conversation with her, it's so cute he gets all embarrassed and shy when she is in the room.

"Maybe Quil can talk to her properly" I whispered, I didn't want my unsmooth voice ruining the "moment".

Paul chucked, "Yeah, we should get down there in a minute before things get... awkward"

"In a minute, I'm living with the moment" I whispered.

So we stood there hugging each other in silence not an awkward one just natural.

I listened to Paul breathing, and my head moved with his chest as it went in and out ans he breathed.

It was so nice I could fall asleep on it, if only we weren't standing up...

Of course this moment in which I adored couldn't last forever and it didn't we were down stairs in no time, surprisingly Quil and Alex were in deep conversation.

Me and Paul came down holding hands, it felt like a was a toddler holding her father's big warm hands.

"Hey guys" I chirped.

Alex gave me a look when she noticed we were holding hands, like a "What have you being doing hmm?" look.

"Hay where's Emily?" asked Quil.

"Shopping" I replied.

"Like clothes? I thought you didn't have much good shops here?" asked Alex.

"In Port Angeles they do"

Her face then lit up, which made Quil smile.

"Can we go?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Cool!"

Then Sam walked through the door, looking...stressed.

"Sam wut's up?" said Paul letting of me and walking over t him.

Quil also went to him.

I watched as his eyes signalled to the door and then they were gone, well Paul rushed back and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"So how was Quil?" I giggled, as I know she likes him.

"Fine" she shrugged.

"What do you mean fine?"

"Umm I don't fancy him or likey-like him anymore I thought I did last night but (she shrugs again) but I was wrong" she said. "I don't feel anything for him like I thought" she added.

"Nothing?" I asked completely taken aback by what she said.

"Nope I don't like him"

"Not even as a friend?" I asked still stunned.

I thought they had imprinted!

"Not really, I don't know him well enough to be a friend" Oh my, "I don't hate him or anything" she added.

I quickly rushed out side leaving Alex confused.

"Paul!" I shouted running into the forest.

He came topless, (I went a little wobbly at the knees but I sorted myself out)

I stopped and breathed heavily (I was a little out of breath)

"Is Quil imprinted with Alex?" I said between breathes, "Cos she says"

"Shoosh he will hear you!" he said.

"And yeah he should be why?"

I went closer to Paul.

Still panting.

"She doesn't feel it, she doesn't love him" I whispered.

"What that is impossible" said Paul.

"Well she doesn't feel anything, nothing" I said.

Paul continued to look at me with a the words "I'm so confused" written all over his face (Not literally of course)

So to sum this whole thing up Quil has imprinted, but Alex hasn't.

Weird.


	18. Maybe it's just broken

"Lauren, tell them what you told me" said Paul, as we all gathered into the kitchen (without Alex)

"Alex hasn't imprinted" I said, knowing this may break Quil's heart to hear.

I didn't want to look at Quil, I could tell he was upset as I could hear Jared comforting him.

"Maybe you didn't imprint, maybe you just fancied her" suggested Jacob, I little amused b this suggestion but didn't want to show it (I could tell though)

It was a little weird them talking but Alex like this but I'll deal with it.

"I did though! I can feel it" said Quil.

"What did Alex actually say" asked Sam.

"Umm" I said thinking back.

Well she admitted she fancied him then she said she actually didn't.

It felt weird telling everyone her secrets but I think it was important.

"Well..."

SO I told them about last night, and then this morning, I did leave out the part where she says she doesn't consider him being friend yet.

"Are you sure you feel something?" asked Sam to QUil.

Quil nodded unhappily.

Suddenly I felt like I didn't want to be here.

I didn't want to see Quil break down or any of it.

I started to get up.

"Paul I'm gonna go" I mimed to Paul.

Thankfully he understood and let me leave.

I got outside and quickly shut the door.

I started walking then ran into the woods.

I wonder where Alex was?

I got out my phone and dialled Alex's number.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hay where are you?"

"Umm I'm in the woods"

"Same, where abouts I can try find you"

"Lauren it's the woods! I don't know where I am"

"okay well.....shout"

"Huh? Shout?"

"Yeah maybe I can hear you and follow your voice"

"Okay" she said sounding like she was shrugging.

There was a pause on the phone.

I heard a faint call of my name, it sounded like she was on my right.

I ran to my right for about 3 mintues.

"Okay" I said.

"Call again"

I heard my name pretty loud, I looked around.

"Can you hear me? Call my name" she said through the phone.

"Okay"

"Aleeex!" I shouted.

"Oh my god I can hear you! I think where close can you not see me?"

"No my sight isn't very good"

"Okay well lets just keep shouted and eventually well find each other okay?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Okay see you in a minute bye"

"Bye"

She hanged up.

I trudged along for a bit more and I could see someone faintly, assuming it was Alex I started walking towards her.

"Alex" I said.

She didn't rely.

I squinted at the person.

As I got closer, I could see more of her features.

It wasn't Alex.

I slowed down until I stopped.

The person, who was a girl, well a woman didn't stop instead she speeded up.

I began to go backwards.

But then I blinked and then she was here, a metre was between us.

She was very pretty, she had long strawberry blond hair that turned into ringlets at the bottom.

She looked about 20.

Although she was beautiful, she didn't seem like that on the inside.

Her eye's had a devilish look on them.

"Um Hi" I said quietly.

She didn't answer instead she shut her eyes and inhaled, and looked as if she liked what she was smelling.

She opened her eyes, and the devilish looked shifted to a nice loving one.

"Well Hi" she said, her voice was smooth and flawless.

I just wanted to hear her speak more.

"Are you that girl that hangs around with those w..guys?" she said smiling.

"Yeah"

"Well can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Do you know....the Cullens?"

I recognised the name, aren't they the local vamps?

"Yes" I answered.

"Do you know of someone called Bella?" she asked, "Pale skin dark thick hair about 18?"

"yeah I know of her"

"Well, if you see her around can you tell me? I'll be at the cliff everyday at 2pm, just tell me where you saw her"

"Umm yeah I could do that"

"If you can, can you find her for me? It's really important, she's my niece and she's ran away I need to find her" she added.

I nodded.

She peered at me for a bit then she spoke.

"Okay I gotta carry on with my...walk" she smiled and walked on as she walked past me, her scent stuck with me for a little longer, It smelt incredibly nice, I could breath it all day, the smell then went with the wind. And then I fogot what the smell was like..

I walked a couple of steps, then looked back and she was gone.

And Alex was here.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know" I murmerd still looking back.

"Huh?"

"I don't know" I said louder.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to find a girl called Bella"

I normally would not bother doing something for someone I didn't know, but there was something about that woman that made me want to help her as much as I could.

"Right, come on I got something to show you!" she said, taking my hadn and running off.

I almost tripping on a rock, on the way to this place, but I didn't have time she was running so fast.

We ran for a phew minutes and then she suddenly stopped and I bumped into her.

"Whoa" I said.

"Look, I found it there already and I added some flowers to it" she said.

It was a little den, made out if sticks and twigs, lent up on a tree, it looked like the person who made this spent lots of time on it.

We went inside there was only room for 2 people but it was really cool, and hidden.

We came outside and was going to make it bigger when Some people turned up.

Well I say people but really a little girl about 4, and this 17 year old guy turned up it looked like it was there's.

"Oh sorry" I said.

And me and Alex quickly ran off, laughing.

"Let's just go home shall we?" I laughed.

"Yeah"

As we got through the door, my happy mood melting away when I saw all there faces, especially Quil's.

"Alex I'll meet you upstairs"

"Okay" she said and ran up stairs.

I went to Paul.

"Have you figured it out?"

"Well not exactly," said Paul.

"Maybe it's just broken"

What I said must of triggered an idea for Sam, he quickly rushed out shouting "Billy might know!"

They all followed him.

"Who's Billy?"

"Jacob's dad" replied Paul as he was leaving, "See you in a bit" he called.

*************Later on******************

Quil is sitting slumped on his chair.

Turns out, Quil does not have much werewolf genes, and because of this, his imprint is weak so weak that there isn't enough for the imprintee and the imprinter to both have it, so it goes to one person in this case it's Quil. The reason why Alex fancied him for a short while when she first met him was because the imprint was new but quickly wore of her during the night.

So Quil has imprinted, but his imprintee will never feel it unless he dies and it will escape to her.

And Quil cannot imprint again.

Or something like that.

Quil has a broken imprint in my description.

The Imprint isn't the only thing that's broken, Quil is too.


	19. Just seeing my sick made me sick

I felt the puke run up through my mouth, my stomach felt like it was swelling up.

I leaned over the toilet, seeing yesterday's macaroni, Emily holding my air out the way.

The puke tasted horrible.

My throat stung.

"Just let it out!" said Emily, shortly after a load of yellowy liguid came out with lumps in it.

I don't know how Emily could stand seeing someone else's sick, I coudn't.

Just seeing my sick made me sick.

I waited a few seconds then thought the frenzy had ended...for now.

I walked back to my bed, carefully not wanting to trigger my stomach again.

Emily rubbed my back as I sat up (In bed)

"I don't think it was last night's dinner, I ate that and I'm fine she thought.

I nodded, trying to rid of the horrible taste in my mouth.

"Do you feel okay now? Do you want anything?"

"Um" I paused thinking more sick was on it's way up thankfully I was wrong, "Water please" I asked.

My voice sounded weak.

"Oh yeah sure, anything else?"

I shook my head.

She nodded, and left.

I lied back down on my pillow.

My stomach rumbled beneath the duvet.

I took this as a warming and quickly went to the toilet.

I was right it was a warning, the muscles in my stomach twisted and pusked up blue bubbly liquid.

Emily was suddenly by my side.

Patting my bag.

"It's okay, it's because there is nothing left in your stomach to through up so its taking the acid"

How did she know that?

I didn't have time to think.

The next lot was coming out my sore throat.

Gross.

And it smelt bad too.

It stopped as quickly as it began and soon enough I was all cosy in my bed.

My stomach had settled a little but and I figured if I was asleep I wouldn't feel ill and be sick again.

So I worked on that.

I woke up under the duvet really hot. In fact I was covered in sweat.

My sheets were soaked.

I lifted the covers off me and felt the cool air surround me.

I looked at my alarm clock.

3pm.

I must of fallin asleep at like 10am.

I felt much better as well.

I wiped the sweat of my brow and grabbed the glass of water, Emily must of left.

I gulped it all down and but the cold glass across my forehead.

After about20 seconds of that I suddenly felt freezing.

I huddled up in my duvet.

Has Emily turned the heating off?

I took a blanket from the cupboard and laid it over me.

The next I woke up I as burning up and Emily was there.

"You feeling okay? You look very pale" she said softly.

"I'm hot"

She took of the blanket, and opened the window a felt a cool breeze.

There was a knock on the door so Emily left.

I took of the duvet and drank a glass of water that appeared again – Emily.

Then I put the cold glass on my forehead.

I didn't make much of a difference the glass turned warm.

I was about to drift off again, when Paul came.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I must look really bad.

"I'm okayish"

Does Paul know how beautiful his eyes were?

I never really looked at them that much before, they big and chocolate brown.

I wish I had brown eyes.

"Paul" I croaked.

"Yes?"

"Lie with me?" said a weak brittle voice, it didn't sound like me at all.

He looked surprised, but them he climed into my bed.

It was a small singled bed so we were close together.

Which was bad in this case, I was boiling and he was hot too.

I must of showed it on my face, because after about 3 seconds Paul was like "What?"

"You too hot!" I moaned.

"OH sorry"

And he moved out of the bed.

I wish I was cold.

Then I had the craziest idea.

Paul might be hot now but not I in wolf form!

"Phase" my voice turned into a whisper.

"Phase?"

"Then lie with me"

I watched as Paul thought.

"You know everyone will know where doing this, they can read my mind"

I shrugged.

"I just want to be with you" half way through the sentence my voice came back.

"Okay hold on a sec" he said and rushed out of the room.

I smiled to myself.

I laid there for a bit listening to the silence.

Hoping I would hear Paul come up the stairs.

Bit nothing.

Then Paul came.

He had such a glossy coat.

I forgot how cute he looked.

He jumped on my bed like a cat on a sofa.

Except it was more like a tiger.

He was so big.

He settled with his body outstretched on his side facing me, his back paws hanging off the bed.

I looked into his eyes.

So amazing.

I must remember this moment till I die.

I tear slowly fell down my face.

I know Paul would be wondering why I was crying.

The truth was I was wondering why too.

I took his Paw into my hand, it was soft and bigger then my hand.

I stoked it, with my thumb.

I don't really want this moment to end.

I wiped away the tears.

"I love you" I whispered.

I noticed Paul was crying too.

Authors' Note

Sorry I took so long to update! I hope this makes up for it

See ya x


	20. sick then Sad

I woke up and Paul was gone.

I let out a sigh.

I hoped her was there.

I felt a lot better, I felt more awake and energized.

I got out of bed at 9 am.

I was latterly starving, since I hadn't eaten anything yesterday.

I went downstairs and head 2 pieces of toast and waffles that Emil made me.

It reminded me when Mom used to make me Pancakes every Sunday.

They were always delicious.

"You feeling better today then?" asked Emily as she washed the syrup of her hands (The syrup I drowned my waffles in!)

"Yeah way better" I grinned eating a massive bite of my waffle.

"Emily, what do they actually do? Sam and Paul and that?"

"Protect us – Forks" she answered simply.

Protect us?

From what?

I looked at her confused.

"From the Vampires" she said, as if she knew what I was going to ask.

The word "Vampires" sent chills down my spine.

"Vampires?"

"Not all of them a good as the Cullen's Lauren"

"What do you mean?" I ate the last of my waffles.

"What to vampire drink? Blood"

"Human blood (I murmured to myself) but then how come there not chasing the Cullens?"

"The Cullen's a different, they drink animal blood they aren't a threat, although if they could they defiantly would" Emily laughed.

I shrugged, then went upstairs to get changed.

I had a shower and washed my hair after I put on my skinny jeans, a floral top and cardi,

By the time I was done it was 11am and my foot was throbbing, I sighed Paul must of done something.

In an attempt to forget the pain I watched some TV.

During the day I was really bored.

I wondered what Paul was doing?

Whatever he was doing I'm sure it wasn't boring.

I need to make some friends, Alex has gone to visit her cousins, that was the deal if she could come her she had to at some point visit her cousins.

I wish I could drive.

I suddenly got up and left the house.

I walked to the main road.

A cold breeze made me shiver.

But I didn't care.

I was absolutely freezing.

I wanted to be cold.

I suddenly felt sad and alone.

I let myself feel cold as a punishment to myself.

I started to walk down the deserted road.

I looked up at the clouds letting the cold breeze run past my neck and through my hair.

I just stubbed my foot on rock.

I instantly moved my foot and waited for the pain.

It came like a wave moves through the sea only faster, much faster.

"Ow Ow Ow" I said grabbing my foot and hoping around.

Well I guess now I'm getting my own back on Paul.

Eventually I had to let go off my foot, otherwise people would think I was weird since a car just drive by and there was an kid in the back looking at me weird.

I walked until my feet ached and until I reached the little town.

I found a couple of dollars in my back pocket so I bought a bar of chocolate.

I walked round town as I ate it.

My eyes lit up when I saw Tom.

I still liked Tom I was happy to see his eye had healed.

Tom seemed pleased to see me, he was with 3 other girls I recognized them from the lunch that time but I couldn't remember their names.

I walked over to him.

"Hi Lauren" said Tom nervously.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I beamed.

"Lauren!" said one the girls.

I smiled at whoever it was.

"I remember you!" she said.

"Me too" I faked a smile as I completely didn't.

"Are you here alone?" asked Tom.

I nodded.

He seemed happy then.

"Do you wanna hang out with us?" asked Tom.

"Yeah" I smiled.

So for the rest of the day, I messed about with Tom and his two friends.

We made fun of people's ugly clothes.

We bought some of that popping candy and just acted like kids.

It was fun.

I forgot about Emily and the time.

I walked home, and by the time I got through the door Emily was pretty angry it was 9pm after all.

"Lauren!" she said running over and hugging me.

She sounded happy and relieved but then it wore of and she was angry.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she said shaking me, "Ive been worried sick!"

"Relax Em, shes ok now" said Sam opening a beer can and walking off.

Emily rolled her eyes and Sam, then continued to be mad.

"I'm sorry, I was in a weird mood" I said.

"Ugh, you could try calling me next time yeah? I was about to call the cops" she said calming down.

"Yeah" I replied.

She sighed then pulled me in for hug, it was weird I was so used to Pauls big hugs that when Emily hugged me it was different but not in a bad way.

I didn't have much trouble falling asleep that night.

Alex was back tomorrow anyway.


	21. Soulmates dont just seperate

I know its been a while since I wrote but here is the long awaiting chapter enjoy x

I run through the rain, holding my handbag over my head, I fiddle with the keys and then unlock the car and rush inside, I don't hesitate and quickly turn on the ignition, soon enough I'm down the road and turning a corner. As I drive a can feel my heart beating endlessly pumping, faster and faster, I'm so nervous, its been years since I saw him. Him. Paul. I find myself saying his name, liking the way it sounded. I'm worried that it's changed, I'm older now and so is he, 23. My dad came back took me home from Emily's, and we never spoke, It was strange that. I mean we were...soulmates.

Soulmates don't just separate.

But it was an accident, I moved house, and somehow we lost contact. I'm worried that the whole imprint thing has faded, I don't feel it much anymore, I remember when I got on the plane and flew miles away I coud feel it strong and almost in pain, I guess well assumed it was because of the gap, Emily and Sam don't travel 100 miles away from each other so they wouldn't know how it would feel.

I felt it stretched for ages after that but then I forgot and now I can't feel anything.

So know im old enough I flew to Forks for 3 weeks, I was planning on driving to Emily's place although its not hers anymore, she was killed 2 years ago car accindent. Sam must of been heartbroken. But I wanted to visit to see Paul if he was there to relive the memory. Ive been here a week and still havn't plucked up the coredge but today I'm going there.

The rain continued to batter the car, and I drove on, my phone beeped, a text I opened it and it read:

Hows it going seen him yet? Xx

From Gracie.

My friend I texted back "no I'm too nervous! Xx" and shoved my phone in a draw.

I took in a deep breath as I took the turning down the road to "Emily's".

I drove in to her front garden.

Oh my god.

It looks the same a little run down but that's not the what made me oh god.

Its Paul.

Aurthots note:

This is the beginning the two part chapter, please review thanks xxx


	22. I hadn't actually planned this far

I froze, wishing that I had tinted windows.

I just stared at Paul, to scared to move.

Paul, well he's, he's still gorgeous, if anything more.

He's wearing a shirt yet you can easily imagine underneath.

I took a breath to keep me going and got out the car.

The cold air rushed up my leg, making me shiver.

I engorged it though.

Now I was walking, I didn't want to stop not trusting myself in case I run back into the car and drive away.

Paul, luckily was alone.

Oh Paul.

Seeing him makes me realise how much I've missed him, how much I've wanted him.

I got there; I didn't know what to say.

I hadn't actually planned this far.

We're standing, on the deck surrounding the house, face to face, but saying nothing.

Just looking at each other.

He's probably thinking whoa she's changed.

I've grown a lot, taller, hair thinking nicer, grown some decent boobs.

"Well" he said his voice sounded so familiar like home, I wanted to be in his arms again, safe and warm.

I smiled,

"Hi, how, how's things?"

I smiled a bit, "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

I nodded.

He opened the door, the house look the same, the table were Emily and I sat and ate each night.

The sofa looking over used and in need of a wash, like it did years ago.

Paul sat on the sofa.

I sat next to him.

"What happened with us?" he said skipping the small talk.

"I don't know" but I want it back "Drifted I guess"

"Drifted? We had an imprint! How could you let it happen?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't do it on purpose! We just lost contact" I shouted back.

"You have no idea how many times I tried to find you, and painful it was" he voice lowered at the end.

I tear escaped my eye.

"It wasn't easy for me either... but after a few years I stopped feeling the imprint"

"They say that would happen, that's why I wanted to see you to save it to save us"

I looked at him, a few more tears trickled down my cheek.

"Would do you mean? There is no imprint?" I said started to get worried.

He said nothing.

"Paul!" I cried.

I looked at me.

He face softened a sat closer to him.

"Paul, ive missed you, I don't want it to end like this, right now"

Paul looked into my eyes, only inches apart.

"I love you" he said, "I've never stopped loving you, I haven't been with anyone else"

I wanted to say me neither, but the truth was I have been with other people not for long i coudnt actually fall in love with them.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He put his hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes, his hands for soft and warm.

Then I felt his kiss, his lips were soft and warm fitting perfect in mine, as if they were ment be.

I didn't pull back.

We continued to kiss.

I liked being so close to him.

I missed kissing him so much.

He pulled of my top, and I unbuttoned his shirt, still kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Thank goodness no one walked in.

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	23. In the middle of a major freakout

Chapter 23

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I'm so sorry! But please read and review!

I woke up, forgetting where I was, but as soon as I saw the desk, the duvet covers it all came back. I did it I finally saw Paul, in fact not only did I see Paul, we did it. I can't believe what happened last night, I can't believe he let me back in to his home, his life. I remembered him talking about the imprint, about how "They said it would go away" or something like that. Is this true? Are we not imprinted anymore? Is Paul lying in bed next to me right now? I looked over I was entirely sure, there was just duvet in my face, I reached my leg over, deciding no one was there but then I flinched something hot touched my toe, well I touched it. OMG Paul was right next to me! I froze keeping still, I didn't know what do to. I wanted to get out of bed and run away, but I couldn't do that obviously, I laid still, barley breathing. I looked at the time, 8AM. Okay well Paul won't be up for another 4 hours if he's anything like he was years ago. So I had time to think my next move.

2 Hours later*

Okay Lauren get out of bed slowly does it, slooowly *Getting out of bed at the same time* my feet touched the ground, okay I'm out of bed, now just creep out the door, I had almost left the room when crunch, some sweet wrapper was on the floor, I froze waited for any movement from Paul, Nothing, I continued downstairs and as soon I was down the stairs I ran to my car, grabbing my jumper and bag as I left. I sat in the car, and drove out the drive way my heart pounding it's safe to say I was in the middle of a major freak out. I was 2 miles down the road when I managed to calm down, freak out was over. I pulled up. Sat in silence. I shouted at myself, why was a running away! I can't just leave after last night! I cant run away I have to face this! But... but I'm scared. It took a while to admit that I was scared, last night was the easy part but now I have to talk to him about everything and I don't know if I'm ready for that but if I leave now I'm scared if I'll never come back. I put my head on the wheel, and cried. This was a big mistake I can't do this, I wasn't ready. If I leave now, maybe I won't ever have to explain myself but if I come back and he finds out that I was going to leave what would he say? What would I say? He'd hate me, he'd hate me both ways, but maybe its better to not find out. What shall I do?

Thats chapter 23! Please PLEASE review they mean I lot! And read the next chapter (which will be up soon) to find out if she returns!

Thanks


	24. Played the radio

Chapter 24

Okay so I wrote this a while ago, I hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW

I CANT DO THIS, I shouted, I turned the car on and drove on, played the radio loud enough so I couldn't hear myself think. It would off been better if I never did any of this in the first place, I hate myself Just as much as Paul will when he wakes up. I cried and sang the whole way home.

1 month later*

I slipped out of bed; I could see my breath disappear into the cold air, 6AM time for work. I was lucky, I had an awesome job, just what I aimed for: A writer for a top magazine, writing inspirational things. I have received a couple letters of fans saying how they look forward to reading the next article of mine.

I drove straight to work turning my radio on loud, as always these days to stop myself thinking about..NO Lauren stop it turn it louder. It was pointless just voices going on and on about last night's programmes.

I arrived in the office everyone was buzzing, I sat at my desk.

"Morning Lauren" said Liza, my co-worker and good friend.

"Morning Lisa how was your date last night?" I asked Lisa has been dating for a while now, looking for something serious to settle down with and have kids, I'm not so sure I want them, I'd rather just focus on my career right now.

"Awful, he came on way to strong..." she went on but I stopped listening, I suddenly felt puke travel up to my mouth.

I ran to the loose and threw up, I haven't even eaten anything today!

30 minutes later*

My stomach was just about settling down now maybe 10 more minutes then I'll carry on back to work, if they'll let me.

I reached for my phone, I went to contacts, and scrolled, Paul's name came out I stared at it. I just couldn't face deleting his number after all these years, it was like deleting if from my life, even if the number is probably invalid.

Paul P.O.V

I can't believe she left me. Who does she think she is? I want to hate her, but I can't, Was this her plan the entire time? Turn up, make love leave. Yep well done Lauren you did. Leaving me broken hearted. Waking up reaching my hand over, hoping to feel her hair but space. Sometimes I wondered f it even happened, I haven't told anyone, they'd get mad, and Jared would probably be annoyed that I didn't tell him, since they were good friends, maybe it's best not to tell anyone. It's not going to benefit anyone anyway. Maybe something happened maybe she went downstairs or something and she was kidnapped or eaten by vampires or got lost somewhere, oh my god she could be dying right now and heres me trying to convince myself to hate her! I ran out the door phased, and ran through the forest, after a phew minutes I gave up I couldn't smell her, or hear her, and I would of felt any pain from the imprint if it was still there. I returned to the house. Her Car! Of course her car would tell, I ran to the driveway, it was empty well I was right before she's gone, every trace of Lauren gone. Now I have to start all over again, I fell back in love with her last night and now I have to try to "Move on" again. I can't believe I let her in, I trusted her. She's not the Lauren I knew.


	25. He can't make me run around Naked

**Sorry it took forever to post this I've been busy writing my other story "Pregnant" if you want to check it out, and writing my new story... Please Review!**

3 months later...

I've attempted to call Paul a few times now, but I just can't bring myself to say it out loud and specially to Paul. I don't know how he's going to react, or if he'd ever want to see me again, I mean I don't blame him I _ran away. _

Enough of that now, I'm going out to lunch with my (Step)mom today so I'm going to tell her she usually talks sense so I'll see what she's got to say.

*At lunch*

"I'll have the Panini and salad please" I said, and gave the waiter my menu.

"Can I have the Salmon sandwiches please" said mom, the waiter took our menu's and left.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" she asked.

I sat back on my chair, okay here goes...

"Well ages ago, I went to live with my mom's friend Emily, and I fell in live with a guy there (It was kinda weird talking about Paul like this...) and so we were really happy and that"

"Aw young love" she joked.

I rolled my eyes "Well I came back, and we really missed each other but we lost contact, but he was the one, I knew it, he knew it but we lost conact...and 3 months ago I went back to see him after all these years"

"That's where you went...what happened?" she seemed intrigued now.

"I was scared when I pulled up he was outside that same house... Paul" I sighed.

_Paul... I should be talking to you right now_

"Do you still love this man?" she asked.

I nodded.. I guess I did.

"Honey what are you doing here? You should be with him!"

She was right but I hadn't told the best part yet...

"The thing is, we talking a bit and then we... ya know and then I freaked out the next morning and I drove off because I was scared and now i don't know what to do because I'm pregnant and I don't know what he will say!" I said all I'm one breath, while I breathed, I let her talk.

I looked up she was pretty shocked.

"How long have you been..pregnant?" she whispered.

"3 months.." I said, quietly.

"And he has no idea?"

"I'm scared he probably hates me... I never meant for any of this to happen! I should of never went, he would of been better off without me..."

I looked down ashamed.

"Okay I have salmon sandwiches?" asked a fake bubbly voice.

"Oh that's me ...thankyou" her tone of voice had changed, it was all happy again.

"And the Panini and salad"

"Thankyou" I said, she slid the plate in front of me.

"Is there anything else you'd like? Sauces?" she asked.

"No thankyou" I said, and she was gone.

"You need to tell him" her tone resumed.

I took a bite.

"Sweetie, are you listening to me?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"But like I told you he will hate me and I don't know if I can handle that from him" I admitted.

"So your keeping this baby? And your sure it's his?" she asked.

"I confirm it" I said, always wanted to say that...confirm.

"Well, that's that" she concluded, "You're calling him, when we get home"

I looked up "No I refuse!"

*Later on...

"Okay so you know what you have to say?" she asked.

"Yes I'm ready" I said, she'd written everything I needed to say on some paper which laid out infront of me.

"Okay, go on then" she ushered, and sat across the table.

I pressed in his number, every button sent more nerves in me, but I kept going.

Now it was ringing.

"hello" said a manly voice.

Oh my god no I can't do it! I slammed the phone down.

"I can't I just can't!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Yes you can, be strong, what can he do? Make you run around naked?"

"Okay your right, again" I said.

The phone was ringing once more.

He can't make me run around naked.

He can't make me run around naked.

He can't make me run around naked...

"Hello?" said the voice, more aggravated.

"It's me...Lauren" I said.

I listened to him breath.

"I wondered when you'd call" he simply said.

**Please review guys, if you do I'll post quicker!**


End file.
